Dean Institutionalized
by BunnyGum
Summary: Destiel AU- Dean Winchester, a patient in a mental institution hates waking up in the morning, especially where he is. But when his new psychotherapist Castiel comes into the picture, Dean begins to settle in and let the real changes happen. And Cas just can't just stop himself from falling for his new patient.
1. Another Morning

Dean woke up and stared up at the ceiling. Same old ceiling, same old room. He looked over at his Chevy Impala poster. His baby. That was what he looked forward to. Seeing his baby again. It had been so long. 'Only a month.' Is what people there would say. The word 'only' being used depending on how long they would be there.

'Hell.' He muttered. 'Another day in hell.'  
He looked over at the photo of his brother.

'Mornin' Sam.' He said loudly as if his brother was in the room.

Then he stared at the ceiling again. Dean had never felt this terrible. He found it hard to sleep- most nights he would just lie in bed staring at that darn ceiling until his brain became too tired too function. He had been at the institute for a month now. What he had done was something that he tried not to think about- he was too distracted by the time he would possibly spend there. Would it be a year? Two years? The clock on his wall said 6:00- so he still had two hours. Then he remembered why he had woken up. Why he had woken up so early.

Screams- a woman screaming.

'No!' Dean shouted.

Dean pulled the trigger.

He had not shot what he wanted.

Someone dead- someone innocent.

Broken glass, a road.

Then Dean had woken up. Oh, he hated it there. To escape the morning he put his headphones over his ears and pressed play- Bon jovi's Wanted Dead or Alive played. Then he threw it onto the ground.

'Fuck you!' He shouted.

Dean looked over at the calendar on the wall. Then he sat up and the sheets came off his muscular body. Dean went to the calendar and looked on the date of August 1st. That was visiting day. Bobby would come visit him. Maybe Bobby would bring Rufus. Dean picked up his headphones and iPod and chose a different song, Ramble on by Led Zeppelin. His spirits immediately lifted and he played the air guitar throughout the entire song. When it ended he looked through an old car magazine and gazed at the beautifully taken photographs of the cars he loved. There was still an hour left, so he lay back down in his bed and fell asleep.

'Dean! Dean it's breakfast time!'

Dean woke up sweating. He looked over at his open door and Mr. Alistair was standing there continuing to knock.

'I'm up!' Dean said, groaning afterwards.

Dean trudged through the hallway in the line of people talking loud enough to be heard from outside the building.

'Demons.' Dean muttered. 'Fucking demons.'

To him everyone was a demon. His hatred of people was what led Dean to do what he did. It was never really difficult for him to do. He saw past the screaming and the crying and he could see the soul of the person who was afraid of him. And he saw evil and greed and cruelty. The emotions of one would never stop him from doing it.

Food. Dean loved food. That's what he loved about the mornings there. As soon as he turned the corner and saw the food being served he smiled. There was a large board in the dining hall showing what was eaten and on what days. He found Tuesday and grinned. He turned to the man behind him.

'Tuesday- pig in a poke.'

He was given a strange look so he continued to walk in the line then took a plate from the stack.

* * *

Castiel had woken up that morning at 7:00. After a 10 minute jog he made poached eggs and toast and a skim latte- the perfect breakfast for him.

He sipped his coffee and read from the newspaper whilst classical music played from the $500 speakers he had bought that month. He finally took all his clothes off and had a shower, using the new shampoo he had bought that was half price. He enjoyed saving money on the basic needs so he could buy more expensive things to make him feel wealthier. Castiel worked as a psychotherapist. He had been fully qualified for two years, first working at an institute on the other side of Kansas, and now- he was working in Lawrence. He had now been living there for two weeks, and the place was already feeling like home. His apartment was set out exactly how he liked it. The kitchen had been renovated only three years previously, the living room looked like something in a magazine even without the furniture, and the bedroom would make you comforted just by looking at it.

Things were going great for him in Lawrence. After his shower he looked through his patient's file one more time. Since he was still newly qualified, they were only giving him one patient at the institute. And then, perhaps in a years time, they would give him more patients to care for. Although- the guy he was looking after- they must have been trying to set a real challenge for him. Castiel couldn't deny he wanted a challenge if he was only given one patient- and they sure gave him a challenge. Dean Winchester, 30 years of age. He was surprised at first by how young he was- but a mental illness can happen to a person at anytime in their life. Something that struck Castiel though was Dean's appearance. His green eyes, his jaw, his cheeks. Castiel was gay, and his family and friends had known that for five years, but he had only had two relationships that really meant something to him- and they both failed. One had broken up with him and the other cheated on him. Castiel stared at Dean's photograph and couldn't take his eyes of it. But it was silly- he couldn't be attracted to him. He suppressed his feelings, closed his folder, and dressed himself.

Dean ate by himself again. He was okay with it. A lot of the people in the institute were hard to cooperate with, and he ended up just having to bite his arm like always and would try to fight back the urges. After he ate his breakfast he called over one of the staff members.

'Hey- you got any of that pie left from last night?' He asked. The staff member smiled, shook his head and left.

'Fucking demon.' Dean muttered.

Dean wasn't sure why he called most people demons. He had always thought that maybe it was because of how many times he had seen The Exorcist. Or maybe because that was what his father would call his mother when they argued. He saw demons as bad things, and Dean knew he was a good thing, so he called everyone demons.

After having a shower he went back to his room and turned up his music loud since everyone was awake now. As he sang loudly to Bob Seger, there was a knock at the door. He paused the music and opened it. Mr. Alistair again.

'Hello Dean- your session is now, would you like to come with me?'

Dean nodded.

'Now you remember what I said to you yesterday Dean? You have a new doctor?'

Dean nodded.

'Do you want to know his name?'

Dean shook his head. Mr. Alistair opened the door for him and he went into the room where he would talk with his doctors. There was a comfortable seat in the middle that he would always get to sit down in.

'He'll be in here in a minute just wait.' Mr. Alistair closed the door.

There were a lot of posters in the room about emotions and feelings. Dean hated that crap. The only thing he usually talked about to the doctors was his point of view on people. He talked about demons often and how bad they were.

The door opened, and in walked a tanned man with short brown hair. He wore a long trenchcoat and looked funny to Dean. His tie wasn't even tied properly. The man put his trenchcoat on the coat rack and sat opposite Dean.

'Hello Dean,' he greeted him, showing out his hand. 'I am Castiel, a psychotherapist.'

Dean remained frowning with his arms tucked under eachother and didn't show any care to Pastel or whatever he name was.

Castiel could feel himself sweating.

'Oh fuck fuck fuck well fuck he didn't shake it he hates you the institute is going to fire you you can't help him.' He thought. Castiel forced a smile and pulled his hand back to himself.

'So Dean.' He asked. 'How are you?'

'What happened to the other guy?'

'Robert? Oh he, he retired.'

'Your tie isn't done properly.'

Castiel looked down at his tie.

'Oh I'm sorry I- I was in a rush this morning.' He adjusted his tie and smiled again.

'So what do you like to do Dean? What are your hobbies?'

'Fishing... driving... hunting.'

'Hunting? What do you like to hunt?'

'Mostly deer.'

'Deer? Interesting. Do you have a favourite food?'

Dean frowned.

'Well I- I,' he smiled with pride, 'I do like a good piece of pie.'

'I'll be right back.' Castiel left the room.

Dean sure was pissed off. What had happened to Robert? It took him a month to get used to that old guy, and now they just force someone else on him? He really was starting to loathe the place. And where the fuck had he gone? Dean's brought into the room and has to meet this square fucker, and then he just _leaves _the room? Probably discussing how much of a nutjob Dean is, despite knowing him for barely two minutes. Then, the door opened. Dean raised his eyebrows. Castiel walked in with a plate (and fork) of apple pie and a large dollop of cream.

'I thought you'd be hungry- and they had some of this left so I thought maybe it would relax you a bit.'  
Dean smiled, but then suppressed it and frowned again. Castiel gave him the plate and he looked from the pie to the doctor as if the food was poisoned.

'Oh, go ahead.'

Dean smiled and stabbed the fork into the pie, revealing the chunks of apple and the specks of cinnamon spread about the sauce. He put it into his mouth and relived the nostalgia from his childhood.

'Mmm.' Then he remembered the dumb doctor sitting in front of him.

'So- you gonna talk or what?' He asked, with food still in his mouth.

'Dean you have a brother don't you?'

'Yes- I do. Two of them.'

'Oh, I'm sorry I thought you had one...'

'No, one of them is-' he swallowed, 'one of them is my half-brother. You see my dad he-' Dean realised he was opening up to Castiel and he frowned.

'Oh, continue.'

'He uh, he cheated on my mum a few times. He uh... when he found out about the kid he divorced with mum. She was pretty upset at the time.'

'Hmm.'

'Anyway,' Dean took another piece of the pie with his fork and put it into his mouth, 'they lived together for a little while- my mum and dad after the divorce. Just to try keep the family together for a bit longer. Then it happened. My uh-' Dean looked up at Castiel and tried to stop himself from crying, but his eyes began to water.

'She killed herself.'

Castiel nodded.

'I'm sorry.'

'It's okay. So after that- you know.'

'You don't have to tell me, it's okay. Maybe later.'

Dean nodded.

'So tell me about your brothers.'

'Well, Adam, he met our dad when he was about 12. They just talked you know. He introduced him to us. We of course didn't exactly get along at first but we _were_ brothers. After dad died Adam helped us out and he was actually a pretty good guy. We became close and then we were practically best friends you know? And then after his mother overdosed and after gaol he came to us and we just became so much closer.'

Castiel nodded.

'Right now he's doing this program to help homeless people get jobs. I'm really proud of him, the both of us are- Sammy and I.'

'That's good to _hear_. So Adam went to prison for a while?'

'Yeah. When Adam's mum died he just- he became an alcoholic and was arrested for drink driving. But now he- I'm so proud of him. He's back and I'm so proud.'

'So tell me about Sam.'

Dean swallowed.

'Well- Sam was always a good kid. He didn't have a great start to life you know? Just at six months mum kills herself less than a metre away from him and I think that it's still there subconsciously. Like it really has affected him. I always looked out for him- I just didn't want him going in dad's direction you know?'

Castiel nodded.

'He applied for Stanford University to become a lawyer but they just-' Dean did his best to keep back the tears. 'They didn't accept him because of his scores at highschool and that really hit him hard. It hit the whole family hard- Bobby and I.' Dean looked up. 'We were living with Bobby at the time. It was a couple of years after Dad died.'

'How is Sam now?' Castiel knew exactly where Sam was, but he just wanted to see Dean's reactions.

'Well he uh... after he wasn't accepted into Stanford he just sort of let go of all his ambitions. We went hunting and fishing sometimes but he just didn't like any of it. He didn't get paid much working so money was a struggle for him. Bobby just kept us all together though. Always helping Sam, giving him money... then a few years ago Sam got involved with some bad people.' Castiel could see something dark in Dean's eyes. It wasn't anger, it was anxiety and sadness.

'His girlfriend was a golddigger, just using him for money. When he was with her, Ruby, she introduced him to heroin. And coming from our family all you do is worry so it was just was he needed. He became addicted and he was still addicted when he left her.'

'When he _left _her?'

Dean nodded. Castiel though, knew that Dean was lieing and it was a completely different story about why Sam and Ruby stopped dating.

'I think that should be it for today Dean.'

'Oh really?'

'It was good to finally meet you.'

'Oh, well thank _you. _Uh, _Mr. _Castiel?'

'No, just call me Cas. I'll see you again tomorrow and maybe I'll bring some more pie for you.'

Dean smiled and Cas smiled back. He was proud of what he had done with Dean. He had been given so much, thanks to a slice of pie.

Dean felt strange after meeting with Cas. He was a nice guy, but Dean had never opened up to someone the way he did. On the first day with his other psychotherapist, he just sat there and said nothing. But when Cas was kind enough to give Dean some pie, it really made him feel happy. And if he would get pie every time they would meet, then Dean was _happy _to talk to Cas.

* * *

Castiel sure was proud of himself. He knew he was supposed to stay for at least twenty minutes longer, but Dean finished his pie and he somehow knew that talking would only happen if Dean had a piece of pie to keep him happy. He typed up a report about Dean's history and emailed it to the Institute. Castiel then drove to his favourite restaurant and ordered his usual meal. Penne with a thick tomato sauce and proscuitto. He sat at his usual table and watched the clock as minutes went by. Then his pasta was put in front of him and he took the first bite of the penne. His reaction to the taste reminded him of Dean's when he ate his apple pie. That was a connection. Connections between the doctor and patient are important, so Castiel was pleased that he found something in common that they had. He put the fork into another piece of pasta and put it in his mouth.

'Mmm,' he moaned, 'I'm in heaven.'


	2. The Nightmare

Like always, Dean woke up in the middle of the night shaking and sweating. He had never talked about his nightmares with anyone, and he never expected that he would have to. But recently they had been more vivid and he was losing his ability to wake himself up in the nightmare. Dean sat up in his bed, looking around the room to see if he was still in the institution. Unfortunately he was, but it was better than being where he was in the dream. He turned on his lamp and looked through the latest issue of Busty Asian Beauties- something he had obtained from Crowley, another patient at the institution. There was a knock at the door and a man yelling, 'Lights out' so Dean turned off his lamp and went back to sleep.

Dean wasn't the only one who had woken up in the night. Castiel had a strange dream in the night and was in a state of confusion when he woke up. The dream he had was about Dean. Before he went to bed, Castiel had thought about Dean and what they would talk about the next day, so that was probably why. But Dean, in the dream, wasn't the same man that Castiel had met the day before. He smiled, and asked Cas for his phone number, then for some reason they went to a bar and had drinks. And that was all he could remember. There were certain themes in the dream though. Themes of love and attraction. Castiel shook head as if trying to rid himself of the memory, but he couldn't deny that Dean was someone he wouldn't mind dating- despite what he had done. When Castiel looked into Dean's eyes he saw a damaged man, and he knew that helping Dean would soon become an obsession of his. Castiel put the sheets up to his neck, snuggled into his pillow and fell asleep.

Dean lay in bed, trying to forget the dream. He had a different dream this time. He thought that falling back to sleep would help him, but it just caused him to have another nightmare. In the dream there was grief, he saw blood, tears fell from his eyes. And he remembered it so clearly. He turned to his side and stared at the window. It was raining and drops of water fell down the glass. What was Dean going to do about his nightmares? He tried to distract his mind by going over everything he'd done the previous day. He thought about how nice Cas was. Then he remembered- Mr. Alistair had given him a slip of paper with Cas's contact numbers before bed. What if he contacted Cas and told him about his dreams? Would Mr. Alistair let him do that? He knew that sometimes when patients were upset they were able to call a parent or a sibling, so couldn't Dean call his doctor?

He called the guard over and asked for Mr. Alistair to come see him. After talking and trying to reconcile with him, Mr. Alistair came and Dean requested the phone call. He trusted Dean, since he hadn't done anything troublesome in the month he had been there, so he let Dean out and followed him to the phone near Mr. Alistair's office. With the paper in hand, Dean dialed the number and waited for Cas to answer.

The pillow vibrated and Castiel slowly opened his heavy eyes. What was happening? Where was he? What was that noise? He then realised his phone was ringing, so he immediately took it from under his pillow and answered the phone.

'Hello?' His voice sounded husky like always.

'Hi. Uh, it's me Dean.' Castiel sat up and his eyes squinted.

'Dean? Why are you calling?... _How _are you calling?'

'Mr. Alistair let me make a phone call, as long as it was discussing a problem that I have.'

'...Okay so,' Cas sat on the side of his bed and scratched his head, 'what's wrong?'

Dean swallowed and saw that Mr. Alistair was gone. The guard kept a watchful eye on him though.

'I've been having some dreams. And they ain't good ones.'

Cas nodded and decided to put his phone on speaker so he could put it on his bedside table and lie down in bed.

'What are they about?'

'About...' Dean swallowed and blinked so his eyes wouldn't water up. 'About Jo.'

Cas nodded.

'Tell me about what happens.'

* * *

-Four Months Ago-

Dean came home. It was night-time, about 9:00. He closed the door quietly. His hands were covered in blood. His shotgun was warm. There was a noise coming from the kitchen. He went through the living room then into the kitchen and saw Jo, standing at the counter drinking a glass of water wearing her pajamas. She turned to Dean.

'Dean! I was so worried I-' She looked at his blood covered hands. Dean thought something was suspicious about her.

'You're not Jo!' He shouted.

'Dean calm down! What happened to you?'

Dean began to cry.

'You're not Jo!' He loaded his shotgun.

'Dean- please. Just put the gun down it's okay. It's okay.'

'You've been fucking Ash haven't you?'

'No Dean! Please! Please just put the gun down I'm not going to hurt you!'

'YOU'VE BEEN WITH ASH!'

'We work together Dean! Please-' she began to cry. 'I know that you're frightened but please just don't hurt me- it's okay Dean it's-'

Dean fired the gun. The power of the bullet threw Jo back and she hit her head on the sink, causing glasses on the drying rack to fall down onto the ground. Glass shattered. Dean put his gun down. What had he done? He completely lost himself! What if he was wrong? Jo was dead. He was so angry. He had let his anger take control of him. Dean held up Jo's body to his face and kissed her forehead, then he left the house and ran up the road. He heard police sirens, so he ran faster. Then a car pulled up with blue and red flashing lights.

* * *

After Dean had explained what he saw in the dream, tears were pouring down like the rain on his window.

'I didn't mean it Cas! I'm sorry!'

Castiel listened to Dean's cries and just couldn't stand it any longer.

'Dean- wait there.'

Castiel quickly put his trench coat on then left his apartment. He went quickly down the stairs and almost _jumped_ into the car once he opened it. He went above the speed limit, luckily not coming across any patrol cars, and parked outside the building. He ran inside, found the front office and looked around for Dean. In the corner, still holding the telephone, he sat crying.

'Oh Dean.' Castiel heard himself say.

Dean looked up at him. Tears had made his cheeks bright red and his hands were shaking.

'Cas!' He cried with a weak and shaky voice.  
Castiel sat beside him and rubbed his back.

'Dean..'

Dean put his head into Cas's chest and sobbed. Castiel's eyes also watered, but he managed to stop himself from crying.

'I'm so sorry.' Dean repeatedly murmured.

'It's okay. It's okay Dean.' Castiel held Dean tight and helped him stand up. Mr. Alistair came around the corner and ran over to assist them.

'Mr. Novak!'

Castiel nodded.

'Dean was upset so I came over.'

'You really didn't have to- I would have been happy to help.'

'Just help me to his room.'

They lay Dean down on his bed, then went outside his room.

'I think it's best that I stay here with him. He seems very distraught about what happened to him.'

'What happened to him? You mean what he _did._'

'Mr. Alistair. I need to stay here with him. I think as his doctor I would be trusted more.'

Mr. Alistair sighed.

'Fine. Stay here. Just don't wake up any of the other patients.'

He stormed off and walked on down the hall.

Castiel went into Dean's room quietly and moved the chair at his desk to his window. Dean sniffed and wiped his eyes. He sat down and rubbed his fingers and hands together out of anxiety.

'Cas?' Dean asked, curled up under his sheets with his head on the pillow. 'I thought it was okay. I was so angry. I didn't want to lose her.'

Cas nodded.

'Do you have the nightmares often Dean?'

Dean nodded.

'How often?'

Dean opened one eye.

'Every night.' He sounded angry as he said this.

Cas wanted to just give Dean some warm milk and a teddy bear, put his arms around him and kiss his forehead. But Dean looked so sensitive and he didn't want to risk upsetting him more by hugging him.

'I miss her so much.' Cas decided he may as well make a move.

'It's okay Dean.' He lay next to Dean and wrapped his arms around his chest. Dean didn't care that it was weird, he just wanted someone to care for him. If being hugged by another man would make him feel better, then so be it. Cas snuggled into Dean, and hoped that he wouldn't be weirded out.

'It's okay Dean. I know you're upset.'

Dean began to cry again.

'I wish she was here!' His voice broke at the end and he continued to sob. A tear went down Cas's eye.

'You're safe here Dean. I'm here with you.'

Dean turned so he faced Cas and stared into his bright blue eyes. He nestled his head into Cas's shoulder, closed his eyes and slowly fell asleep.

Cas lay awake for a very long time with his arms around him. The fact that Dean could have another nightmare worried Cas. Never had he met someone like Dean. He had been through so much. Castiel felt the deepest sympathy for him. The hours went by, and every now and then he would hear Dean say Jo's name.

'Shh shh shh it's okay.'

Was Castiel falling for Dean? He lightly touched the ends of Dean's soft hair and moved him closer towards himself. He would look over Dean for as long as he could. He wasn't leaving Lawrence until he cured Dean, even if it would take him twenty years.

At 6:30, Dean slowly opened his eyes. The sun was shining and moisture was still on the glass from the night before. He could feel a warm breath on his ear. Dean remembered what had happened the night before. He could feel Cas's arms around him. The whole idea of Cas hugging him in bed freaked him out- but he had slept so well with him there. Cas snored quietly and Dean smiled. Then he had a confused expression.

'No. I'm not attracted to him.' He thought. Then he wondered whether Cas was gay or not. If he _was _gay, then that would make Dean want to know whether he was attractive to Dean or not. He didn't want to think about it all though. He slowly took Cas's arms from around him and lay them on the pillow.

'Don't wake up don't wake up don't wake up.' He whispered quickly.

* * *

Castiel opened his eyes and instantly remembered the night before. He looked over to the window and facing it was Dean, shirtless. He sat up and rubbed his eyes.

'Ehnnn.' Dean turned around and saw Cas awake then covered himself with his shirt.

'Cas. You're awake.'

'Good morning Dean.'

There was an awkward silence.

'Are you okay this morning? You were very upset last night.'

'Oh I'm fine. To be honest I can't remember a lot of it.'

Cas nodded.

'You uh- you looked very shaky and cold. I think you were lonely. So I- ahem-'

'Yeah.' Dean said, nodding.

'I should go home now.'

Dean nodded.

When Castiel arrived home, he felt upset. It was mainly because of how Dean offended him. Cas was probably just being too sensitive, but he really thought Dean would do more than just say goodbye and expect him to leave his room. Cas had stayed awake with Dean until the light came in through the window, and he had a fantasized idea in his head of Dean embracing him in his arms, saying thank you and kissing him on the cheek. But Dean didn't admire Cas as much as he did for Dean. And what upset Cas even more was that Dean would just bury the night before and try to forget about the state he was in. Cas sighed and made himself breakfast, then he decided to do some quick researching.

Dean was still shaken by the night before. He remembered the pain he felt. He remembered how he just let it all out- and to Cas. He had known Cas for barely an hour, but it sure did feel good to have someone like him to talk to. Dean did push-ups and sit-ups to forget it all, but it still lingered in his head. And in the bed- the bed! How long had Cas been lying with him like that? Did Cas like it? Dean felt so awkward and embarrassed by the thought of it, but it was the first hug he'd had in years. And it really was comforting to wake up to someone else breathing again. Dean smiled, and this time he didn't hold it back. He realised that now whenever he would see Cas, he would remember that night. But Dean didn't mind. It could have been worse and so much more painful for him if he had remained in the bed. The bell rang and Dean went to his door. It was time for breakfast.


	3. Hypnotised

Dean sat at the end of a table and began to eat his pancakes. He smiled as he smeared the butter all over the thick pieces and cut the stack in half. Then out of nowhere, someone slid their tray onto the table and sat down.

'Hello darling.'

Dean looked up. Crowley.

'Hello Crowley.' He said, avoiding eye contact.

'How are you liking that magazine?'

Dean exhaled angrily.

'You didn't exactly tell me about the four pages missing from the end.'

'Well- you didn't ask for the _whole _magazine after all.'

'You son of a bitch.'

'But, those two extra meals were-' Crowley closed his eyes and breathed out through his nose.

On the outside, Crowley had been convicted of fraud on numerous accounts. Dean wasn't sure how, but after pleading not guilty because of a mental illness they decided he would spend time in the institution. Of course, there were many tests Crowley had to be complete so they could decide if he did have an illness. In the end, he was taken to Lawrence after being diagnosed with Dissociative Identity Disorder, and he was also found to be a compulsive liar with sociopathic tendencies.

'I'd love to make another deal with you Dean.'

'Yeah and what do _I _get?'

'Well- the next issue of Busty Asian Beauties of course.'

Dean looked up at Crowley.

'No. Not this time.' He put his fork of pancake into his mouth and chewed with excessive jaw movements, as he stared at Crowley whilst frowning.

Crowley sighed, picked up his tray and left.

* * *

Castiel couldn't stop thinking about Dean. His green eyes. His muscular body.

'Get a hold of yourself!' He shouted at his reflection in the bathroom mirror.

'Fuck!' He had nicked his jaw whilst shaving. Cas usually left his stubble unshaven, but today he wanted to look good. For professional reasons, of course.

He took a small handful of hair gel and spread it on his hair, shaping it as perfectly as he could.

'No.' His hair looked terrible. Did it? Or was that just an illusion? He groaned and put his hands in his hair so he could mess it up.

'Fuck.. fuck..' Cas closed his eyes and took deep breaths. When he opened his eyes, he washed the gel out of hair slowly, blow dried it, and left it the way it was. Why was he getting so upset? Deep down he knew though. He wanted to look good in front of Dean. But his attraction for Dean wasn't going to stop him from treating him like a patient. He left the apartment and drove to a bakery a few blocks away. The smell coming from it was so comforting. As Cas walked in he could smell all the bread that had come out of the oven. He went to the counter and looked at all the recently made sweet foods. There were croissants, donuts, and sitting on a glass stand next to a pile of muffins was what Cas was looking for. He bought two slices of the apple pie and left the bakery with a sense of pride.

* * *

Castiel opened the door to the therapy room and saw Dean sitting in his chair. He smiled when he saw how nervous he looked. Dean turned to see Cas entering.

'Hi Cas.'

'Hello Dean. How are you?'

'I'm well. Thankyou for asking.'

Dean nodded and smiled.

'Listen Cas- I really was a mess last night. And you were the one that helped me. You're the first person to show that much care for me for a very long time.' Dean stood up and hugged Cas. Cas was reluctant at first but then put his arms around Dean.

'It's okay Dean. I'm here to help you.'

Dean pulled away and noticed the paper bag Cas was holding.

'Ahh. Yes. The pie.'

Cas took out a plastic wrapped piece of apple pie and handed it to Dean.

'Thanks.' Then something changed. Dean looked serious, like he was really meaning it. 'Thank you.'

He sat down and began to eat the pie with his fingers. Cas did the same, and asked his first question with food in his mouth.

'So Dean-'

Dean didn't hear anything after that. The pie was so good. They hadn't served pie in the dining hall the night before, so he was desperately craving it. The pastry was the best part. Brown sugar covered the pie- Dean liked that. And the centre was still warm.

* * *

Mary put down a plate in front of Dean with a large slice of apple pie on it.

'There you go.' Dean was handed a spoon and he slowly cut out a piece with it, then ate it.

* * *

Dean smiled. Then he realised Cas had said something to him.

'Oh- sorry I- what did you say?'

'What was your relationship with your father like?'

Dean looked up at Cas.

'He-' Dean breathed in. 'After Mum died he really fell apart. He became an alcoholic and was barely around. You know- hanging around at old bars, playing poker with strangers. I had to take care of Sammy myself a lot of the time. Sometimes Dad would be gone a whole night before he came home. He was always so protective of Sam. When Sam ran away for a couple of weeks I was so- _scared._ And when Dad came home-' Dean teared up.

'Dean did your father- did he ever abuse you?'

Dean nodded.

'Yeah. Yeah he did.'

Cas's heart dropped.

'And what happened after he died?'

'Well- Bobby took us in and we lived with him until we were old enough to move out. Bobby really helped us. He was a better father than our Dad ever was.'

Cas nodded.

'Hey Cas?'

'Yes Dean?'

'Why don't you have a clipboard or a notepad or anything?'

Cas tilted his head.

'I don't think it is necessary to. I can remember things easily... did your last doctor write notes?'

'Pff. _Yeah._ I utter one word and he writes a friggin' paragraph. Couldn't _believe _that guy.'

Cas laughed.

'Sorry I... about your last doctor. In his, _report, _he said you often discussed demons.'

Dean looked down at his feet and Cas knew it was a sign for guilt.

'Well yeah I guess.'

'Why do you think of people as demons?'

'_I _dunno. Someone's always stabbing you in the back, calling you something, thinking of themselves. I guess I just see those people as demons. So, I guess that makes it that I think of almost _everyone _as demons.'

Cas nodded, his eyes squinting like always.

'Do you-' Cas paused. Dean raised his eyebrows. 'Do you think _I'm _a demon?'

Dean thought about Cas's question. He hadn't had any feelings of hate or anger towards Cas. Cas had been kind to him as soon as they met.

'No. You're a good guy. I think you're an angel.'

Cas blushed and could feel his cheeks heat up. Dean had to stop himself from bursting into laughter because of Cas's bright red face.

'Thank you Dean... now listen Dean I- I'd like you to close your eyes for me.'

Dean wondered why Cas wanted him to do so, but he did it anyway.

'Now I want you to find a comforting place. Imagine yourself there.'

Dean imagined himself sitting alone fishing.

'Listen to my voice. I'm going to count to ten, and each time I count a number you will feel yourself weaken and tire and your eyes will feel very heavy.'

Cas began to count. When he finished counting, he started to talk again to Dean.

'Dean?'

'Yes?' Dean murmured.

'I'd like you to tell me about the day you killed Jo.'

Dean's hand began to tremor.

'Shh shh. Calm down. Listen to the calmness in my voice.'

Dean's hand stopped.

'What did you do that morning?'

'I ate breakfast, I had a shower. I left and went to work.'

'Where is that? Where do you work?'

'I work at a... I repair cars...'

'How long were you at work?'

'Two hours...'

'Then where did you go?'

'I... I went home...'

'Why did you go home?'

'I had to pick up my gun...'

'Why?'

'I had work to do.'

'Where did you go afterwards?'

'I went to Sammy's house..'

'What did you do there?'

'I-' Dean stopped.

'What did you do?'

'I shot Ruby.'

'Was Sam there?'

'No.'

'Then where did you go?'

'I stayed at Sam's house... I watched T.V.'

'Why did you stay?'

'I- I don't know.'

Dean began to cry.

'Dean tell me where you went after you stayed at Sam's house.'

'I,' Dean sobbed then sniffed and continued, 'I drove to Ellen's bar.'

'What did you do?'

'I parked outside and waited until Jo left.'

'Then what did you do?'

'I went inside- I shot Ellen. Then I shot Ash.'

'Why?'

'Because they were demons.' Castiel began to raise his voice.

'Why were they demons?'

'Ellen wanted Jo to keep working at the bar... Jo didn't want to.'

'Why did you kill Ash?'

'Because he was fucking Jo.'

'How did you know this Dean?'

'I just knew.'

Castiel sighed and rubbed his face with his hands.

'Did you go home afterwards?'

'Yes.' Cas nodded as Dean said this.

'Oh Dean.'

After Castiel brought him back Dean was very confused about what had happened.

'Was I crying?'

Cas looked up at him and nodded, but he looked worried.

'And I told you everything?'

'Yes.'

Dean looked down. Cas basically knew everything about his crimes now.

'You must think I'm some psychopath.'

'No Dean! You- you _could_ be a psychopath but I was brought here so I could help you. And that's what I'm going to do. You're human right? So I'm going to treat you like one because that's what you are.'

'Thank you Cas.'

Cas blushed again and Dean laughed. Cas was confused about what was funny. Whilst Dean laughed the cut on Cas's face began to bleed.

'Oh- Cas.' Dean licked his finger, leaned forward and wiped the blood from his face.

'I did it this morning.' Cas said when Dean moved his arm away.

'Yeah- it happens... listen Cas- I wanted to ask you a few things.'

'Go ahead.'

'Why did you want this job?'

'Why did I want it? Hmm. There are several reasons I can think of... it was just something that fascinated me. I was interested by the human psyche. I always liked watching police T.V shows. And I really liked the episodes when it involved someone who had a mental illness. I found it interesting that the brain could drive someone to commit a crime.' Cas looked up at Dean, who was actually listening.

'What are your hobbies?' Dean asked, imitating Cas's voice. Cas laughed.

'Ummm. Pfff. I enjoy collecting antiques- I also collect stamps.'

'Lame.' Dean coughed.

'Hey! I also like uh- I don't know.'

'What's your favourite TV show?'

'Touched by an Angel.'

'And what's your favourite movie?'

'Hmmm... Michael.'

Dean nodded and smiled.

'What's your favourite food?'

'Hey I can answer that- pasta. I love pasta.

'What's your favourite colour?'

Cas laughed.

'Okay I think _I'm _supposed to be answering the questions.'

'No no wait I just want to know more about you.'

Cas groaned and rubbed his eyes.

'Well-' he sighed. 'I was a foster child. I grew up in a home. I was always- quiet, shy. I was a pretty rebellious teenager. I didn't want to live in the house so I ran away a few times... I did my best in school. And I wanted to be a psychotherapist. I was able to go to a good college, and things really went smoothly.'

'That's good.' Dean desired what Cas had. Even though he had never met his parents, he still had the life that Dean wanted.

'Now-' Cas sat up straight. 'I wonder what _your _favourite food is Dean?' He asked facetiously.

A guilty smile appeared on Dean's face.

'Answer this- why do you sit by yourself in the dining hall?'

Dean swallowed.

'I just, don't like people. And I don't think anyone _wants _to sit to me. Except for Crowley. But you don't know what Crowley is like... so Cas. Do you have a girlfriend? A fiance?'

'Nope. I am single. My last boyfriend cheated on me, so I haven't dated anyone for a while.'

Dean nodded his head. Boyfriend? His heart had sunk. Cas was gay. And Dean- he knew he had a feeling for Cas like no other.

* * *

When Castiel arrived home he collapsed onto the couch. He was falling in love with Dean Winchester. He loved his smile, his expressions, his voice, his hair. But Dean was his patient! And Dean would never feel the same way. The only thing Cas could do was continue to treat Dean then leave as soon as he could. His last relationship had _not _ended well. He wasn't going to risk being heartbroken again.

'Not gay not gay.' Dean whispered to himself that night. But, could he be bisexual? Dean had been attracted to guys before, but he never thought of it as the type of attraction that would lead to a relationship. Could he be falling for Cas? The whole idea of the patient/doctor sexual tension made him feel hot and it reminded him of something from a porno. But Cas was a professional. He had convinced himself that Cas had slept in the same bed as him because he was upset, but could Cas have a crush on Dean? Like always, he decided he would sleep on his problems. It had been a long day. He curled up in bed and closed his eyes.

* * *

When Dean awoke the next morning, it was around 7:00. Now, that may _seem _normal. But it wasn't. For the first time in months Dean hadn't had a nightmare. He had slept for nine hours straight. Was Cas actually helping him?


	4. Sunday

It was a Sunday. No sessions. No therapist crap. No doctors. Dean could just relax. Hell, if he wanted to lie in bed all day then he could. But- it would soon be time for breakfast. He was okay with the eating part though.

'Today is a good day.' He thought. There had been no nightmare to set him back. His mind was- _clear._ Not even Crowley or Mr. Alistair could bring his spirits down. Although, he wouldn't have his midday chat with Castiel. He hated the therapy part of it, but Cas was nice to be with. Cas _was _helping him. In their last session they had talked for an hour longer than expected.

'Oh fuck.' Dean thought. 'Nope. Not now. Not today.' He wasn't going to think about whether he had a crush on Cas or not. He was going to lie in bed, go to the dining hall, eat breakfast and he was going to enjoy it like it was his last meal.

The morning bell sounded and Dean was the first one out in the hallway.

'Mornin' Mr. Alistair.' He greeted to him and he walked by.

'Good morning Dean.'

Dean was really excited about the day.

* * *

Castiel was out jogging and admired how the morning sky looked. His mobile began to vibrate, so he stepped to the side of path to answer it. It was Gabriel.

'Gabriel?'

'What's up Cas?' Gabriel sat in his luxurious living room eating ice cream covered with sprinkles.

'I'm good. Thank you for asking. How are you?'

'_Greeeat._' He said with a mouthful of ice cream.

'…..Are you eating?'

'Yes I am.'

'Oh, because I am finding it hard to understand you.'

'Ice cream.'

'Excuse me?'

'Ice cream.'

'Are you eating _ice cream_?'

'Yes.'

'For breakfast?'

Gabriel sighed.

'_Listen_, little bro. We haven't seen each other for weeks. Do you wanna talk to me or not?'

'Sure...' Cas began to walk. 'So how's work?'

Gabriel worked as a supervisor on television sets at Warner Bros Studios.

'Pretty good. How's your doctor thingy?'

'My, doctor thingy, is going very well.'

'So what's your patient like?'

'Well, for starters, it's Dean Winchester.'

'Dean Winchester? I _think_ I heard his name on the news.'

'There wasn't much coverage on it. If he didn't plead not guilty for insanity the news would have been _crazy _about it.'

'So what's he like?'

'He's... he's okay.'

'Is he cute?'

'What- I- pff..'

'HE IS! YOU THINK HE'S CUTE!'

'Gabriel. No. Just. Stop.'

'You _like _him.'

'He's my patient! I- urhh!'

'Cas and Dean sitting in a tree. K-I-S-S-I-N-G.'

'Shut up! I don't like him- okay?'

'_Sure._ Is your apartment sweet?'

'Yeah. It's looking pretty good.' He came to a pedestrian crossing and stopped for the cars.

'Well I'm proud of you. I really am.'

'Thanks Gabe.'

They really had come far since when their parents died. When the two became foster kids, they didn't think they'd ever have a good future. But now- now they were working good paying jobs and achieving their dreams.

'So Cas- when are you going to ask this guy out on a date? A _real _date.'

'Come on Gabriel. Even if I _did _like him, not saying that I do, but if I _did_, it would never work out. They'd fire me if they found out that I was in a relationship with a patient.'

'Then don't let them find out! Come on Cas- you haven't been with someone for so long. How do you know Dean's not the guy eh?'

'Because I-'

'_Exactly._'

'But he's not gay.'

'Really? Are you sure? Why don't you just slip in the question when you're doing a session huh?'

'Fine.'

'Good. Listen I've gotta go- work starts in five minutes.'

'Okay, goodbye then. I'll- wait, five _minutes_? Are you still at home?'

'Maybe. I'm hanging up on you. See ya' little bro.'

And Gabriel ended the phone call. Cas groaned then turned off his phone, shaking his head.

* * *

Dean ate his breakfast slowly. Crowley came over and sat across from him.

'Hello darling.'

'Hello Crowley. Nice day isn't it?'

Crowley squinted.

'Yes. It, _is._'

'Anything you have for me?'

'Uh- well I, I have another one of those pre-made pies.' Dean immediately looked up. Since he wasn't seeing Cas that day, he wasn't getting any pie.

'I can give you two issues of Auto Express.'

'Hmmm. Okay done. I'll get your pie. Meet me at your room.'

'Sure thing. Wait- how do you know where my room is?'

'I just do. Bye Dean.'

Crowley took his tray of food and left. Dean finished up his breakfast and went to his room. Sure enough, Crowley was standing there with a pie in a plastic tray. He took Crowley into his room and put the pie down on his desk. He slid his hand under his mattress and searched for the magazines. Crowley stood at his wall and looked at the photograph of Dean and Sam.

'Is this _your _moose?' He asked.

'Don't call him that.' Dean took out two issues of Auto Express and handed them to Crowley.

'Thank you Dean.'

'No problem. Thanks for the pie.'

'It was a pleasure doing business with you.'

Then, Crowley simply went out the door way swiftly like a ghost.

The pie Dean was given looked delicious. Sure, it was probably full of preservatives since it was store bought, but Dean was still happy to eat it. He decided he would eat it before bed since Dean would usually be hungry around that time.

Dean shaved his stubble in the bathroom then had a shower. When he stepped out with the towel wrapped around him, Crowley was standing there.

'Crowley! Jesus! What are you doing here?'

'Oh, nothing. I needed a shower myself actually. So please, a little privacy.' And he went into a cubicle.

'Goddamnit.' Dean muttered. Despite Crowley annoying him, he held his head up high and tried to make the best of his day. After dressing himself he went to the activity room and played Xbox with another patient. He liked the activity room. It was the closest thing to the outside world. Next he played ping-pong against the wall, and after that he read the newspaper. What he liked about reading the newspaper was that all the problems he read about wouldn't affect him. They would probably affect him when he left the institution, but right then and there, the outside world couldn't touch what he had there.

Castiel decided to spend some of the day researching. He went through old notes from college and some of them were actually useful. He started his next report for Dean and started to list possible mental illnesses. Over time, he would drop the ones that Dean didn't have. And hopefully, he'd be left with the ones that Dean _did _have. Cas just had to keep meeting Dean and soon he'd probably be able to diagnose him. He quickly made a sandwich after an hour then went back to researching. He could have relaxed, but he was fine with looking through text books and sheets of paper with messy handwriting.

Dean was in his bedroom listening to music when an office worker told him he had a phone call. Dean rarely had people call him. In fact, no one had _ever _called him before then. He raised his eyebrows and left his room.

Dean approached the phone, picked it up, and said hello.

'Hey Dean.' It was Sam.

'Sammy?'

'How are you?'

'Sammy!' Dean almost began to cry tears of happiness.

'Yep. It's me.'

'I've missed you so much. How are _you_?'

'I'm surviving. You know? Sorry I haven't called the institution for you until now.'

'No- it's fine. I just- I'm so happy you called Sammy.'

'What's it like there?'

'What's it like? Well- it's not too bad.' After Dean said this he was surprised. But he meant it. He was settling into the place.

'How are the therapy sessions going?'

'They're going great. They're getting better. I mean, the first month- they were terrible. But now, they ain't too bad.' Dean smiled.

'I'm tired of this place Dean. But it's only another couple of months right? Maybe we'll get out at the same time.'

'That would be great Sam. I can't wait to see you.'

'Listen I don't have much more time. Anything you want to say to me?'

'Just- just be good for your brother okay?'

'K Dean. Bye.'

'Bye Sammy.'

Dean put the phone back and stepped away. When would he hear his brother's voice again?

He felt very lonely in his room. And bored. He wasn't sure why, but he decided he to go to Crowley's room to hang around with him for a while. He looked through the glass in the door and sure enough, Crowley was sitting on his bed with his legs crossed and his eyes shut. Dean knocked.

'Uh, Crowley?'

He opened his eyes and looked to the door.

'Dean. Come in.'

Dean opened the door and went inside the room.

'Why did you come here Dean?'

'Well-' he swallowed. 'I was, _bored._'

'And?'

'You're the only guy I know here.'

'Of course.' Crowley was very reluctant to mingling with Dean. 'Is there something you want?'

'No- like I said. I was just, bored.'

'Hmmm. Right. So why _are _you here Dean? I mean, the building.'

'Well I- I committed a crime. The same crime, a few times.'

'Yes and what time is that?'

Dean groaned.

'Do you want to find out?'

'No thank you. Listen boy I know that you feel lonely in your room and feel the need to talk to someone but for now you should just acknowledge that I don't care.'

Dean frowned.

'Well thank you for being so kind.' Dean left Crowley's room and decided that he would no longer talk to him. Crowley was just another slimy demon.

* * *

Castiel had been on his computer for nearly four hours, so he turned it off and cuddled into a pillow on the couch. What was Dean doing? Reading? Writing? Drawing? Anything expressive? Did Dean admire his eyes like Castiel? Cas sighed and tried to think about other things instead of Dean, but it always came back to him. He really did love Dean. But it would never turn into anything. He decided he would ask about Dean's sexuality the next day. It was the only way to satisfy him. Otherwise he would never know whether there was a chance of a relationship or not. Without realising, Cas became sleepy and very soon after that he fell asleep.

'Hello Cas.'

'Hi Dean.'

'Listen- this may come to you as a shock. I love you.'

'I love you too.'

'Let's move my stuff into your apartment.'

'But you can't leave here.'

'Yes I can.'

'Okay. You can move into my apartment.'

'I love you Cas.'

'I love you too Dean.'

Cas woke up. What a strange dream. A bad dream. He now found Dean three times more attractive than before.

* * *

The pie _was_ delicious. Dean was glad he had made the deal. Of course, he had eaten it before dinner, as opposed to after, but it still tasted good. When he heard the bell for dinner two hours later he sighed with relief, took his headphones off, and left his room.

'Oh crap.' He thought.

Dean ran to the nearest bathroom, went into a toilet cubicle and threw up.

'Oh.. god...'

He was in the bathroom throwing up, collapsing and throwing up again for half an hour before a staff member found him.

They took Dean to his bed and he was given two bottles of water and tablets. He had food poisoning. And he knew why. Crowley's pie. It was past its expiration date and it had given Dean food poisoning. He was given about 8 tube bags in case he was sick again and Dean kept one close to him in bed. He curled up into a ball and could feel himself heating up. He felt horrible. Dean had to use three of the bags, but the sickness didn't stop there. He had painful headaches and was sweating down the sides of his face. There was no one in the room. Just Dean. The only thing he was relying were the drugs he was given. The fever wasn't coming down either. He pulled the sheets off when he became hot, but then had to pull them back over him when he became cold. His stomach began cramping and as he lay there in a fetal position, Dean just really needed a friend. He wished Bobby was there. The only person who could help him in that place was Cas. But did Cas really care about him?


	5. Food Poisoning

Castiel didn't find out about Dean until he met Mr. Alistair in the hallway.

'You can go home Mr. Novak. Dean is very sick. Food poisoning.'

That wasn't going to stop him from seeing Dean. And it certainly wasn't going to stop him from trying to help Dean recover from his sickness.

When Cas opened that door, well. Dean was sick. He looked terrible. His eyes had dark rings and his skin was pale and sweaty. The sheets on his bed were up to his neck.

'Oh Dean.' Cas tilted his head as he walked in and he sat down opposite Dean. Dean, who had his eyes closed, obviously was too sick to hear Cas come in.

'Dean?' When he said his name, Dean jumped. He had obviously been micro-sleeping.

'Cas.' He managed to smile.

'Dean you look terrible. You must _feel _terrible.'

'Haha. I do. And I'm so cold.'

Cas took his trench coat off and put it over the top of Dean's sheets.

'Cas you don't have to do that.'

'No Dean. I insist. You just said you're cold.'

Dean snuggled his head into his pillow. His bloodshot eyes looked over at Cas.

'So how are you Cas?'

'I'm very good Dean. Thank you for asking.'

Dean shuddered then started to push back the sheets on his bed.

'Dean what are you-'

'I'm hot.'

Cas looked very concerned. He went over to Dean and put one hand on his forehead. He was hot.

'Dean! You have a fever! Have they given you any medicine?'

'They gave me some tablets last night.'

'Last _night?_ Dean you need more medicine. I'll be right back.'

Castiel left the room and went to the main office. There was a large medicine cabinet that doctors had access to. He took a bottle of syrup medicine for fevers, a pack of tablets for headaches, and another pack of tablets for food poisoning. He also took a bottle of medicinal soda water, and a heat pack that he then took to the kitchen to microwave.

What seemed like one minute to Dean was actually fifteen minutes. Cas walked in through the door with a tray of bottles and boxes. Frankly, Dean felt scared about having all these drugs put in him. Cas gave him the heat pack and he felt much warmer. Next, Cas gave Dean two tablets. One for the headaches and cramps, and another for the food poisoning. Then he poured into the cap a thick red liquid and held it to Dean's mouth.

'No...' He tried to push it away. Cas put it to his mouth and forced him to drink it. Finally he made Dean drink half of the water from the bottle he was given, and a glass of the soda water. He collapsed back then fell asleep. Cas was still tense. Poor Dean. He mustn't have slept all night he was thinking. Cas sat there reading from Dean's magazines. Dean woke up again a couple of hours later. He simply drank more of his water then put his head back into his pillow and fell asleep. Cas went and took something from the kitchen to eat, then went back to Dean's room. His heart melted when he saw Dean sleeping. Cas slumped back into his chair and looked out the window. It had begun to rain again. Mr. Alistair came into the room at one point, saw Cas there, and decided to leave. Cas had everything under control. _He_ was caring for Dean.

At around 6:00 Dean opened both his eyes and tried to remember what had happened that day. He remembered throwing up into a bag. He remembered feeling cold. He remembered feeling hot. Cas. Cas came and helped him. Sure, he was given enough drugs to send him back to sleep, but he felt better. He moved his pillow up and sat in bed. Next to the window sat Cas. He looked exhausted. And he was asleep. What a poor position to fall asleep in Dean thought. Cas's elbow was on the armrest and his hand was on his cheek. Dean thought it would be best that he just lay there rather than waking Cas up. He drank the rest of the water from the bottle and looked around the room. He couldn't stop himself from looking at Cas. He must have stared at him for 10 minutes. Then, the blue eyes appeared and Dean looked back over to his desk.

'Dean. How are you feeling?'

'I'm feeling so much better Cas. Did you really stay here just for me?'

'You were very sick Dean. I _had _to help you.'

'I don't know how to thank you Cas. If you didn't help me then I would still be how I was this morning.'

'It's okay Dean. I was fine with it. I'll be right back.'

Cas left the room. He really was an angel. He had nursed Dean back to health and didn't expect any thanks. What a perfect little- oh. Dean knew it. He really did have a crush on Cas. Not just on his good looks. His kindness, his sense of humour, his devotion, his sympathising. Cas was perfect. What was Dean going to do? Would he just say how he felt to Cas's face? Maybe the best thing for him to do was to just forget about it. But what if Cas liked him back?

Cas returned five minutes later with a large plate. On it was a bowl of chicken soup and on the side was a slice of bread.

'I thought you'd feel like something to eat.'

Shit. He really was perfect.

'Perfect.' Dean said quietly.

'Excuse me?'

'Thank you. I said thank you. You really don't have to do this Cas.'

'Dean. Just let me care for you.' He put the plate on Dean's lap. 'There you go.'

Dean picked up the spoon and began to drink it. Cas sat down in the chair.

'You can leave if you want.'

'I'm fine.'

Dean continued to eat his soup. When he looked up again, Cas was asleep. He took one of the blankets from his bed and put it around Cas to keep him warm. Then he went back to bed, curled up, and fell asleep.

* * *

When Cas woke up it was around 12 at night. He took the blanket from him and put it back over Dean. He decided to leave his trench coat there. Cas went to side of the bed Dean was facing, knelt and kissed him on the forehead. He left the room. Dean stirred, opened one eye, and smiled.

Castiel put his key into his apartment door, opened it, and went inside. He collapsed on the bed. Not because he was tired, but because he was upset. He was in love with Dean. He tried his best not to think about him, but he just couldn't do that. Dean Winchester. Winchester Dean. Dean Chesterwin. Chester Dean Win. Dean. Cas grabbed his pillow and put his face into it.

'FUCK!' He screamed into it. 'FUCK FUCK FUCK FUCK FUCK.'

Cas really had messed up things now.

* * *

When Dean woke up, he could smell Cas near him. For some reason, he hoped that he was lying next to Dean in bed. But then he realised it was just his coat. Dean faced the window. No Cas. He pulled the trench coat close to his face and inhaled the smell. Cas had touched that coat. Cas had the coat on his body. And now Dean had it on his. But it was a Monday. He was going to see Cas that day and give it back to him. And he was going to see Cas! He suddenly became excited and filled with joy. Until 8:00 he thought about Cas. The cute doctor. Dr. Sexy.

Castiel was also sick on Monday. He was love-sick. The thought of Dean made his heart sink into an abyss and no matter what he did he always felt like Dean was there. Despite having the idea that Dean was next to him, Cas imagined him sitting to him. And in the shower he spent most of the time touching himself and thinking of Dean.

Dean ignored everyone who talked to him that morning. Crowley teased him about being sick. He just ate his breakfast. Mr. Alistair asked if he was feeling better. He said nothing and went into his room. He counted down the hours until when he would meet Cas again. But the time went so slowly. When Dean heard that knock on his door, he jumped up and ran to leave the room. He went up the hallway, turned left, and found the room. Was Cas already in there? Dean opened the door and sitting there was Cas, without a brown paper bag in his hand. Dean went inside and sat down opposite him. It was like the first day they met again. Dean felt very self consious. Now that he liked Cas, it was like being with a completely different person. And Cas felt exactly the same way.

'Dean. How are you feeling?'

'I'm feeling good. Here's your coat.' Cas took it from him and put it on.

'You know- I told you a thousand times. I didn't want your help. And you wasted your whole day. I would have been fine you know that?'

'Dean,' Cas sounded very angry. 'I'd like you to find your happy place again. Do you remember the one I mean?'

'I got it.'

Cas led Dean into the hypnotic state and he began to ask him questions.

'Dean?'

'Yes?'

'Why did you think that Jo and Ash were seeing each other?'

'Because I- I just knew.'

'Had you seen them together?'

'No.'

'Then why did you think they were together?'

'I don't know.'

'Do you think you were being paranoid?'

'I... yes.'

'Are you often paranoid about things?'

'Yes.'

'Did you kill Ellen because of Jo?'

'Yes.'

'Had Ellen done much to limit Jo?'

'Yes.. all the time.'

'Had Jo talked to you about it?'

'No.'

'Did you kill Ruby because what Sam was doing worried you?'

'Yes.'

'Do you worry often Dean?'

'Yes.'

'How often?'

'All the time..'

'Have you ever thought about committing suicide?'

'Yes.'

'Did you feel an urge to kill the people? Did you feel it was necessary?'

'Yes.'

'Have you had the urge to kill other people?'

'Yes.'

Cas nodded. He was going to begin counting back from 10, but he remembered something else that he had to ask.

'Are you gay Dean?'

'...No.'

Cas sighed and bowed down his head.

'Are you straight?'

'...No.'

Cas looked up. Dean wasn't straight?

'Are you bisexual?'

'Yes.'

Cas felt guilty for making Dean answer the questions, but now he knew. He had a chance with Dean. He thought about asking Dean whether he would date Cas or not, but he realised that would be too far.

When Dean woke up again, he saw Cas's beautiful eyes staring into his.

'Ahem.' Cas then moved back. 'Dean- what feelings did you have towards your father after your mother killed herself?'

'I hated him,' Dean began, 'I hated him so much. I always blamed him on her death. He was just as upset as I was though. That's why he drank so much. He didn't expect it. He didn't think anything like that would happen. But she was unhappy.'

Castiel nodded.

'Thank you Dean. You don't have to stay any longer.'

'You're leaving?'

'Yeah. I have some thinking to do.' Cas stood up and went towards the door. Dean took hold of his hand and pulled Cas over. Cas turned to him.

'Uh-' Dean froze. 'Listen Cas. How long is it going to take for you to help me huh? Because the thoughts that I have aren't going away. And I know that you're doing your job- but I'm starting to wonder whether you're the doctor I'm supposed to have or not.' After Dean said that, Cas looked extremely pissed off. He grabbed Dean tight and pulled him up, then threw him to the wall and held him up.

'Listen Dean. I am trying my best. I hope you realise that therapy can take months to change a person. You can't give away your mental illness like it's garbage Dean. So why don't you start thinking about it that way. And next time- before you insult my methods, just think about what I have already done for you and maybe change your mind about what you say.' Cas let go of Dean and stormed off. Then he went to the door and left.

Dean felt so stupid. He felt like such an asshole. The stupid things you do when you're in love he thought. He had felt so angry. The fact that Cas didn't like him back made him so angry. He thought that when he went into that room, Cas would kiss him and tell Dean he loves him. But despite sleeping in the same bed as him and giving him his trench coat as a blanket, Cas had not shown any love for Dean apart from kissing his forehead. He felt so frustrated with Cas, but he just wanted to run after him and apologise. Dean put his head in his hands. How was he going to tell Cas how he felt?


	6. Reports

Each morning became a challenge again. Dean was now living in a cold building where no one really showed any care for him. Cas was the first guy to respect him there. Cas wasn't a demon. What could he do? If he were to tell Cas how he felt about him he would risk losing him forever. Why had things become so complicated? When he first arrived there, realising his sexuality was the last thing he expected to happen. But now- Cas liking Dean was the last thing he expected to happen. Dean saw no point to having the damn therapy sessions. He just wanted to love someone who loved him back.

'Good morning Dean.' Cas said, entering the room. Dean nodded his head.

'Hello Mr. Novak.'

Mr. Novak? Cas really had upset Dean. He meant every word he had said to Dean on the Monday. But when he said it, he thought Dean would consider and think about it. And now, the beautiful man who he had comforted and looked after was acting like an upset five-year old.

'I'd like you to just relax your eyes today.'

Dean closed his eyes.

'Dean, tell me about demons.'

Dean opened his eyes and looked into Cas's. It was like time stopped. Cas could see that it wasn't something Dean wanted to talk about, but he closed his eyes anyway and relaxed his head back.

'When someone does something I don't like- when someone, deliberately hurts me. They get a looked in their eye. And I've seen that look so many times. And it's like-' Dean paused. Castiel knew he was trying to stop himself from crying. 'It's like it isn't them. Like they're possessed. And there's a part of me saying that they're not, and that it's just the person who is trying to hurt me. But there's a part of me saying that inside their head, something is driving them to say those things. Maybe that- it's not actually them saying it.'

Castiel's heart broke. It was easier for Dean to believe that the people who hurt him were possessed, than to accept that the person really was trying to break him. Maybe Dean had grown so used to people hurting him that when someone came around the corner and made any sort of remark about him, he called them a demon. For any human being, sometimes it is easier to believe the lies than to accept the facts. And that was how Dean's mind worked. That was why he disliked people so much that he had to assume they were all possessed.

* * *

Wednesday came and it was just as depressing for Dean. Cas hated him, and he didn't think Cas wanted to even help him anymore. As each day passed the idea that Cas would no longer be Dean's doctor grew larger and larger. When he looked into Cas's blue eyes, he saw shame. Little did he know, what Cas felt around Dean was sadness and sympathy for him. Cas began to worry that one day Dean would see _him _as a demon, and would no longer trust him. Everyday was more upsetting. He had to force Dean to bring up his past issues and see him cry. Dean was the most precious human being Cas had ever met. How could he let Dean know that he cared about him so much?

Dean had been Castiel's patient for two weeks, but it felt like a year. Every night Dean would think about Cas, and every night Cas would think about Dean. The hours until they saw each other grew longer and longer, despite having anger and guilt surrounding them when they would meet. That Friday morning, Castiel decided he had to end the tension between them. The rain poured down his window and it reminded him of the night when Dean had the terrible nightmare. When he drove to the institution he felt nervous, but at the same time excited to see Dean. He didn't care about getting wet when he stepped out of his car. He had to see Dean, even if it meant being poured on with rain.

He entered the therapy room boldly to greet Dean- but he wasn't there. For some reason, Cas found himself running to Dean's room. He charged through the door and lying in bed was Dean, staring out the window.

'Cas?' Dean asked, turning to see him. 'You're wet.'

Cas was dripping with water and his hair was flat and spread out compared to being fluffy.

'Dean...' He was still trying to catch his breath.

'What do you want?' Dean shouted. He pulled off his sheets and stepped out of bed to stand in front of Cas. 'What do you want from me now?'

'Just- I want you to look at these.' Cas grasped a small stack of papers. They were his reports that he had written up after the first few sessions with Dean. Dean, who looked very confused, took the papers and looked through them quickly.

'What are these?' He asked, holding them out to Cas.

'They're... they're the reports I wrote. The first three that I wrote. Just read them.'

Dean frowned, and took out the paper with the earliest date.

'Dean is a-' after those words he read silently.

_'Dean is a remarkable person. He is one of the strongest people I have met. What he has gone through makes him the kind of human that others would want to aspire to be. The murders of the four people does not change these qualities that he has.' _

Dean looked up and Cas. He looked sad. He read the next piece of paper.

_'Dean is someone who has been broken then stuck together. Yet he is realer than most people who I know. What he has gone through has made him the strong person that I see today. He only opens up to you if he can trust you, and to earn this trust you have to be someone very special. He has the most unique sense of humour and anyone who began to talk to him would do so for hours.'_

Tears were pouring down his face.

_'Dean is a young child at heart. He needs people who love him. And he needs to love someone. You can only see his soul in precious moments. When these moments happen you have to embrace it like it is the very last time it will happen.'_

'Cas!' Dean hugged Cas tightly and they stood there with their arms around each other. When they pulled away, Cas wiped a tear running down Dean's cheek with his thumb and they gazed into each other's eyes. They both leaned in and kissed each other. Cas wrapped his arms around Dean's neck and they moved in towards each other so their chests were touching. Dean could feel Cas breathing through his nose. Cas tilted his head and felt Dean's teeth with his tongue. Dean didn't feel weird kissing Cas- it felt like it was something he had to do. After five minutes of kissing each other, they pulled away and Dean began to blush. Cas smiled and kissed his cheek.

'I _really _like you Dean...'

'I like you too.' They kissed again then slowly moved to Dean's bed. Whilst Dean moved back and forth over Cas, Cas pushed up the back of Dean's T-shirt, then he sat up and pulled it over his head. Cas took his T-shirt off and threw it on the ground next to Dean's. They both took their pants off and began to kiss each other again. Slowly they slid off each other's underwear then pushed their bodies against each other.

'Dean... oh Dean.' Cas moaned. Dean began to kiss Cas's neck.

'Oh- I love you Dean! I love you..'

'I love you too.'

Cas moved so Dean was lying on his stomach.

'Fuck me Cas.'

'Are you sure? Are you sure Dean?'

'Fuck me.'

Cas arched over Dean and went inside him slowly.

'Cas!' Dean cried out.

'Am I hurting you?'

'Softly..softly..' Dean murmured.

Cas did as Dean asked then slowly moved in and out of him, whilst lightly touching Dean's cock.

'Cas..' Dean quietly moaned. 'Come in me..'

A few seconds afterwards, Dean could feel Cas come inside him and he shuddered. Cas pulled out then lay next to Dean on his side. Dean moved so he faced Cas then he kissed his nose. Cas caressed Dean's arm and smiled.

'I love you- _so _much Dean.' He kissed Dean intensely. 'You're so special.'

'I love _you_.' Dean replied, then he kissed Cas's neck. 'Don't change. Don't ever change.'

Cas lay in bed naked with Dean snuggling for almost the rest of day. When Dean left to eat, he stayed in bed, hoping he would return as soon as possible. Dean ignored Crowley and ate quickly, then walked quickly back to his room and made sure there was no one nearby. Cas looked so happy lying there under the sheets. He looked up at Dean and smiled.

'Come back into bed.' He said, patting the pillow. Dean smirked, took his clothes off, and went back into bed next to Cas. They kissed and Dean put his head on the pillow. Cas lay his head on Dean's chest.

'I like being with you Dean.'

'I like being with you too.'

Cas looked up at Dean and they kissed again, then Dean put one arm around Cas and they fell asleep.

* * *

The next morning, Dean woke up with Cas in the position they were in when they fell asleep. He smiled and began to touch Cas's hair. It was soft. Cas groaned quietly then yawned and looked up at Dean. His eyes were sleepy.

'Good morning.' He said with a raspy voice.

'Good morning.' Dean said, stretching his arms out. Cas nestled his head into Dean's chest again.

'Can I have breakfast with you this morning?' Cas asked.

'Sure.' Dean answered, smiling. He looked at his clock and it was 7:30. He still had half an hour of cuddling with Cas. However, the time went very quickly. When the bell went, Cas sat up and one side of his hair was flat from where he lay on Dean. Dean laughed and spread it out for him. Cas put on his pants, shirt and trench coat.

'I'll see you at breakfast.' He said, then he blew Dean a kiss. Dean caught it with his hand and smiled.

'See ya... wait, Cas.'

Cas stopped the door and put his head back in the room.

'Yeah?'

'You forgot your underwear.'

Cas gave him a cheeky smile then left. Dean sighed and put his own clothes on, then went down to the dining room.

Mr. Alistair stopped Cas in the hallway.

'Dr. Novak? What are _you_ doing here this early?'

'Oh- Mr. Alistair. I wanted to ask you. Would it be okay if I ate breakfast here today? I wanted to study Dean whilst he ate breakfast to find out why he doesn't... sit with people in the morning.'

'Well- of course you can. Just don't ask for too many pancakes.' Cas smiled then went to the dining hall. Dean was sitting there, alone. He took a tray and was given two pancakes then went to sit opposite Dean. At first, Dean thought it was Crowley, but then he remembered Cas was having breakfast with him and he looked up and grinned.

'Hi.' Cas said, picking up his knife and fork.

'Thanks for staying the night with me.'

'It's fine. I liked it. I can't wait to have our session today.'

Dean began to eat his breakfast.

'Me too.'

They told jokes until they were the only ones sitting in the dining hall, then they left and went back up to Dean's room. They kissed each other and moved to the bed to make out.

'Mmmm.' Cas heard Dean saying. When they looked up at the clock, they saw it was 11:00.

'Shit Cas! Mr. Alistair will probably come here!' They heard footsteps and Cas fell off the bed.

'Cas are you-' The door opened and Cas quickly crawled to the corner of the room. Dean covered his boner with his pillow.

'Dean, it's time to see Dr. Novak.'

'Sure- I'll be down there in a minute.'

When Mr. Alistair left, Dean sighed with relief.

'That was close.'

Cas stood up and rubbed his arm.

'Are you okay Cas?'

He nodded and laughed. Dean laughed too.

* * *

That day they just talked and told each other stories.

'Cas?'

'Yeah?'

'I didn't know that you have a brother.'

'Yeah, I do. We were fortunate to be put in a foster home together.'

'Why.. why _were _you put in a foster home?'

Cas sighed.

'Well... my parents died in a car accident, and they didn't list any people to look after us in their will. They'd lost most contact with their family, and a lot of our relatives live in different countries. So a foster home took us in. They would never let us be separated. Never.'

Dean nodded.

'It must have been hard for you. I mean, I still _had _a Dad. But you had lost both of your parents.

Cas shrugged.

'But Dean- I was given more love than you. The father you had growing up was related to you by blood, but he never felt like your father. Did he?'

Dean shook his head then smiled.

'You have a point.' And as he looked in Cas's eyes, his smile disappeared.

Cas wanted to kiss Dean, but of course, there were security cameras. From his bag he took out a note-book and wrote something on it, then held it up to Dean.

_'KISSES YOU WITH TONGUE.'_

Dean laughed. Cas finally loved him, and he loved him back. It was a good week- and it would be even better on Sunday when Bobby came to see him. He couldn't wait.


	7. Visiting Day

Dean and Cas were having very passionate sex in the bed.

'I'm gonna come Cas... I'm gonna come.' Dean whispered, increasing in volume.

'Shh shh shh the guard will hear you.' They heard the guard's footsteps coming towards the door again and Cas lay down so he couldn't be seen. The light from the torch lit up some of the room Dean shut his eyes. Cas, who still had Dean's dick inside him, was trying his best not to cry out. The guard left, and Cas came all over Dean's pillow.

'Dammit Cas.'

'I'm sorry.'

Dean continued to push back and forth into Cas.

'Oh Dean... harder... harder..'

Dean came and collapsed onto Cas. They turned to face each other. Dean looked from Cas's feet to his head.

'Damn... Cas.'

They kissed and Dean rolled onto Cas's front. Cas put his hands on Dean's smooth skin on his shoulder blades.

'Hey Dean.'

Dean kissed him again and Cas pulled away again.

'Dean.' He grinned. 'Today is visiting day.'

'Today? What time is it?' It was 12:30 in the morning.

'Is Bobby seeing you today?'

Dean nodded.

'Yeah. I can't wait. I'm so excited to see him.'

Cas smiled again.

'I like seeing you happy.'

'Well, you _are _my doctor.' He kissed Cas again.

The next morning, Dean woke up with Cas snuggled into his arm. He wanted to kiss his head, but he didn't want to wake him up. It was Sunday. Visiting day. Dean was going to see Bobby. Finally. He looked down at Cas and smiled. He lay there and enjoyed the warmth of Cas on his body for half an hour before Cas rustled and kissed Dean's cheek.

'Mornin'.' Cas said in his rough voice.

'Good morning. Little angel.'

Cas spread out his arms then let them fall onto Dean and groaned.

'I hate having to leave bed.'

'Me too.'

Cas then kissed Dean on the lips.

'It's late.' He slipped out of bed.

'Do you have to go?' Dean asked, sitting up in bed.

'Unfortunately I do.'  
Cas dressed himself then went to the door to leave.

'See you later.'

'Bye.'

Cas checked outside for any guards, then he blew Dean a kiss and left.

* * *

Dean couldn't keep still. He just couldn't wait to see Bobby. The door opened and a huge group of people came into the dining hall. A few people at the table stood up and began calling their parents over. Names were called and Dean watched as patients hugged their loved ones. He found himself standing up and looking out for Bobby. He felt like a little kid. Soon nearly everyone had found their families and friends. Where was Bobby? Dean sat down, and then he saw him. He came walking over to Dean and he was smiling. Dean's face lit up.

'Bobby.' Dean went to him and they hugged each other. He didn't want to let go. He started to cry.

'Bobby I- I'm so sorry.'

Bobby patted his back.

'It's okay Dean.'

'I'm sorry.' He whimpered. 'Please forgive me.'

'Dean.' He pulled away from Dean and looked him straight in the eyes. 'It's okay Dean.'

Dean wiped his eyes and nodded. They sat down at the table and Bobby smiled.

'It's good to see you Dean.'

Dean nodded again.

'It's good to see _you _Bobby... I'm so happy that you're here.'

Bobby opened his mouth to speak and paused.

'You've been through a lot Dean. Everyone who has ever met you knows that. No one has a picture perfect life. Especially the Winchesters. I was upset about it all Dean. But I'm not going to blame that on you.'

Dean nodded and smiled.

'Thank you Bobby.'

'You're probably going to ask about Sam.'

'I was getting there. How is he?'

'Well, he's happy that his sentence is ending soon. It's been nearly two years... wait, Dean stop. I'm not here to talk about Sam I'm here to talk about you. Is the therapy working? Are you _happy _here?'

Dean frowned to think.

'You know I really hated it when I first came here. But I think now I'm really settling down. I- it's getting better.'

Bobby nodded and smiled.

'I just want you, be happy with yourself.'

'So how is Rufus?'

'He's okay. He says hi, by the way.'

'You been doing much hunting?'

'Not _much_. Rufus needs help every now and then; otherwise I've just been at home.'

'I'm just happy that you're doin' okay Bobby.'

'Excuse me Dean; I just have to use the bathroom.' He left his seat and went over to a guard to ask for directions. Dean looked straight ahead and saw Crowley sitting by himself. He felt sorry for him. Did he have family? Then something surprised Dean. Crowley's face lit up just like Dean's when he saw Bobby. A small boy, about six years old ran to Crowley and gave him a big hug. Crowley smiled, lifted the boy up and put him on his lap. The boy was his son. A woman came and sat a few seats away from Crowley. Perhaps Crowley was the boy's only parent. Dean smiled when he saw the two bonding. It was strange finding something involving Crowley so sweet, but he couldn't stop himself from watching. Bobby came back and sat with Dean again.

'So what's it like here?'

'Well, thanks for sending me the photos and the posters. I really appreciate it.'

'No problem Dean. So... do you have a doctor?'  
Dean chuckled.

'Yes. Yes I do.'

He wished that Bobby hadn't asked the question, because it reminded him of Cas and made him wonder what he was doing. And how was he going to tell Bobby he was in a relationship with his doctor? Dean then had to ask himself whether he would still be with Cas when he came out of the hospital. He didn't want to think about it though. That day, he was going to enjoy being with Bobby finally. And he wouldn't let anyone else stop that from happening.

Castiel ordered a take away coffee, paid for it and took it back to his apartment to drink before it cooled down. He closed his apartment door and turned.

'Hi Cas.'

'Gabriel? How'd you get in?'

Gabriel sat on the couch, eating from a tub of yoghurt.

'The key under the mat. Oh and- what is this?' He asked with a mouthful of food.

'That's yoghurt.'

'It tastes gross.'

'It's sugar free.'

Gabriel looked at the tub and found the nutritional information.

'So it is.' He quickly put it on Cas's coffee table.

'Wait wait- what are you _doing _here?'

'Oh yeah. Well...' he sighed. 'I was given a week of break. So I thought I'd come over here.'

'Really?'

'I haven't seen you for so long. I'm your big bro.'  
Cas nodded and smiled.

'Well, sit down. I think I have some pie from yesterday.'

Once Cas gave Gabriel his plate of pie and ice cream, he sat down and his brother asked him the questions he had on his mind.

'So...' he smiled.

Cas squinted and tilted his head back.

'Don't give me your face!'

'Is there something you-'

'Did you ask out Dean?'

Cas blushed.

'YOU DID!'

Cas's cheeks turned a brighter red.

'Or did you do more than that?'

Gabriel stood up and went over to Cas then put his face up to Cas's.

'Huh?'

Cas's eyes looked away.

'Tell me. Come on. What did you two do?'

'Okay just- let me talk.'

Gabriel sat down on the couch opposite Cas again.

'Okay. Talk.'

'Well, he... he is bisexual and-'

'NO WAY!'

'Could you let me finish?'

'Oh, sorry. Continue.'

'We felt the same way about each other... and we became closer... then I guess one thing lead to another-'

When he looked up, Gabriel had his elbows on his knees and his two hands on his cheeks. There was a huge grin on his face.

'I think I know what happened next.'

Cas groaned.

'So- do you _really _like each other?'

Cas had a small smile.

'YOU _DO_! So tell me, do you love him?'

Cas moved his head from side to side and shrugged. Gabriel just couldn't handle it. He finished his pie and had to stand up to walk back and forth across the room.

'I'm so happy for you Cas.'

'So how is Cali?'

'Oh- she's good. She's in the hotel room at the moment. She's happy for you and Dean.'

'What!?'

'Nothing. Nothing..'

'Gabriel just-'

Gabriel still had the large grin.

'Just keep your distance. Okay? I don't want this one to end badly. And when I say badly, I mean, the institution finds out.'

'Ohhh right. So how are you going to handle that?'

'I... I don't know Gabe. I just hope that Dean and I end up together in the end.'

* * *

Dean and Bobby had a great time talking. They moved to Dean's bedroom and sat on the bed conversing with each other. It was so nice for Dean to be able to talk to him. On that day, Bobby was his doctor. Dean talked about everything he had buried beneath him about the day of the murders that he hadn't told Bobby before. He talked about demons, he talked about the urges and the anger he had. He talked about the paranoia, and he talked about his sessions and how therapy had been for him. Bobby realised that Dean was a lot happier. He wasn't sure whether it was the drugs he was being given or the therapy, but he knew something was different about Dean. But after two hours of listening to Dean telling his story, he knew what it was.

Cas had to force Gabriel to leave so he could go down to the institution. He felt it was necessary to meet Bobby, seeing as he was probably the most important figure in Dean's life. He parked outside and entered the building then found Dean's room. Dean was lying on the bed talking whilst Bobby sat in the chair by the window. When Dean saw Cas enter, he sat up straight away and smiled.

'Cas!'

He stood up to hug him, but Bobby was there. Dean awkwardly turned to Bobby.

'Uh, Bobby. This is-′

'Cas.' Bobby stood up and went to Cas to shake his hand.

'Bobby Singer.'

'Castiel Novak.'

'I've heard _a lot _about you.'

'Dean, could you step outside for a few minutes?'

Dean smiled.

'Sure.'

When Dean left, Bobby grinned and hugged Cas.

'Oh, uh-′ Castiel didn't exactly know what to do, so he patted Bobby's back lightly.

'Mr. Singer-′

'Just call me Bobby.'

'_Bobby, _Dean seems to,' Cas looked towards the door, 'have gone through a lot in his life.'

'Trust me. He has.'

'I think that if I continue to help him realise _why _he had the feelings to do what he did in the first place, then he can completely stop having the problems he has _now_.'

'But he's going to be okay?'

'I hope so. Of course, Dean will always be psychologically affected by the events in his past. But he is _very _strong, and _very _resilient.' Cas looked towards the door again. 'He's an amazing person.'

Bobby smiled.

'Cas, I, I don't know how to thank you for what you're doing for Dean.'

'I'm a doctor Bobby, I-′

'No Cas. You're making him _happier_. Now, I may not be Einstein but I'm no idjit either. And I can _see_ how you two boys look at each other. And you should have heard the way Dean talks about you.'

Cas smiled.

'If Dean is too embarrassed to tell me about you, then I want you to tell him that I'm okay with it. Trust me, he's a little ray of sunshine in this place, and I don't think it's the therapy and medication making him smile. I think it's you.'

Cas tried to swallow his tears but he couldn't and they began to stream down his face. Bobby hugged him again. This time Cas wasn't so awkward.

'Thank you Bobby. Thank you.'

Unfortunately, the visiting day hours had finished and Bobby had to leave. Dean gave Bobby one last big hug.

'Thanks for coming Bobby.'

'I wasn't _not _going to show up Dean. You're like a son to me.'

Dean smiled.

'I hope when I see you again, it's not in this place.'

Bobby grinned and sniffed, which was his way of showing that he was about to start crying.

'It's okay Bobby. Thank you.'

When Bobby left, Cas and Dean looked at each other and smiled. Everything was so perfect. They kissed whilst no one was around, then Cas had to leave.

'I'll see you tomorrow Dean.'

'Can't you stay for the night?'

'I'm sorry Dean, I can't stay _every _night. Anyway, I'm having dinner with my brother and his girlfriend.'

'Gabriel's in town?'

'Yeah. He is.'

'Say hi to him for me.'

'I will.'

'See ya Cas.'

'I love you.'

Dean smiled.

'I love you too.'

Then Cas went up the hallway.

'It's been a good day.' Dean thought.

He sighed, went into his room and closed the door. Crowley _also_ closed his door.


	8. Crowley's Puppet

Nicholas Luca walked down the hallway and came to his office. The door had his name in capital letters written on it. The hospital was the only place he had _real _power. This was where he controlled the doctors, the patients, the staff. He entered his office with his take-away coffee and sat behind his desk in his large black leather chair. He opened up his laptop, checked his emails, and reviewed the patients that had caused trouble. It was another day at the institution.

* * *

Cas woke up with Dean's hands around his arm. He kissed him on the head and Dean woke up.

'What were you dreaming about?' Cas asked.

'Hmmm. Let me think... there was a _dog, _there was- Bobby... oh, and you were in it.' He grinned.

'_I _was in the dream?'

'Yes you _were._'

Dean sat up and twisted his hips. His back cracked.

It had been two months since Dean met Cas. He felt so much happier. He was kinder, less angry. And he didn't have trouble sleeping at night. Even when Cas wasn't in bed with him, Dean had the comfort of knowing he would talk to Cas in the middle of the day. He hadn't called anyone a demon in weeks. He didn't feel so tense that he would have to call people it.  
Dean bent down and kissed Cas's nose, then under his nose, then on his lips.

'I'm going to get dressed.'

Cas yawned.

'Can I have breakfast with you this morning?'

'Sure.' Dean smiled.

* * *

They sat at their end of the table and ate toast together. Dean always liked it when Cas ate breakfast with him. People would sometimes stare, but he didn't mind. What he didn't like was the excuses Cas had to use to sit with him. He wished things were different.

'So what are you going to do today?' Dean asked.

Cas sighed.

'Well... I was going to go home, have a shower, read. Then after I see you I might have lunch at the restaurant I like.'

Dean nodded and gazed into Cas's eyes. Cas looked down at his knees and blushed.

'Little angel.' Dean murmured. Cas grinned and turned his head away so Dean couldn't see his red cheeks. He looked over to the table behind Dean and saw a patient staring at him smiling.

'Oh.' He moved back towards Dean. 'Someone is watching us.'

Dean turned around. Crowley. Dean frowned.

'Jesus, Crowley.' He muttered.

'So this is Crowley?'

'Yep. That's the guy.'

Cas squinted and looked over at him again.

'He's smiling.'

Dean slid off his seat and went over to the end of the table behind him.

'What do you want?'

Crowley looked up at him.

'Is something wrong Dean?'

'What the fuck do you want?'

'Dean, please, I think you should _respect _me.'

'Respecting you? Kiss my ass.' He sat down with Cas.

'Goddammit.'

'Is everything okay?' Cas asked, looking concerned.

'Everything's fine.'

'Are you sure Dean?'

Dean looked up at him and smiled.

'Yeah.'

* * *

Cas and Dean sat opposite each other in the therapy room.

'So Dean... how have you been feeling lately?'

'I've been feeling a lot better. Of course, I occasionally get tense. But I'm a lot better.'

'That's _good_. That's good. And you've identified these feelings and managed them easily?'

Dean nodded.

'Yep.'

Cas smiled. He was proud of Dean.

'So when do you experience these feelings?'

'When I get frustrated at people. Like Crowley and Mr. Alistair. I don't like it when they deliberately do things to make me feel bad.'

'Mr. _Alistair _does things like that?'

Dean frowned.

'No.'

He was still having paranoid feelings about some people.

'Mr. Alistair is here to help you. Just like me Dean. He's not out to get you. If he didn't do anything bad to you when you met, then you have to trust that he won't do anything to hurt you. Okay Dean?'

Dean nodded.

'It's hard though.'

'I know it's hard. The medication you're being given is aiming to sort out the problems you still have, but you have to know this Dean. Not everyone is a bad person. Okay?'

Dean nodded again.

'You know that you have a mental illness Dean. And if you know when you have the paranoia, the anger or the anxiety then you can tell yourself that it's not real.'

'Okay.'

'Love you Dean.'

'Love you too Cas.'

Cas sat at his usual table in his favourite restaurant. He ordered what he usually would, then sat back and relaxed. He worried a lot. He feared that the hospital would find out about Dean and him having a relationship. He loved Dean, but he couldn't shake off the fear of losing him forever. He didn't want to tell Dean. It would make his condition worse, and Dean would have trouble relaxing around him. Dean meant so much to him. Every night when Cas prayed he would always think of him. He was going to be his guardian angel. He would always do his best to protect Dean.

Dean watched TV in the activity room by himself. That was what he usually did after therapy. Since he finished early with Cas, he could have the television to himself. There were a few other patients in the room, but they were reading the newspapers. Whenever the activity room was quiet Dean could clear his mind and enjoy himself without people talking loudly. The guard who stood at the door was watching him. Dean pulled a face at him then continued to watch TV. The door opened and in came Crowley. Dean saw him in the corner of his eye but ignored him. He came closer towards him then sat on the couch next to him.

'Hello Dean.'

Dean didn't greet him. Crowley sighed.

'I'd like to make another deal with you Dean.'

'No. No way. I'm not making another deal with you.'

'Come on.' He smiled. 'I think you'll like _this _one.'

'Oh yeah? And what do I get?'

'I think it's a question of, what _won't _you get.'

'Huh?'

'Do what I ask, and I won't tell Mr. Alistair your little secret.'

'Secret?'

'About your little relationship with that doctor of yours. You know the one.'

Dean froze. How? How did he know? He wanted to shout and hit Crowley across the face. But he couldn't. He couldn't do _anything_. Crowley had the potential to end Dean and Cas.

'W-' He paused. 'What do you want?'

'How about this. You give me your breakfast for the next week. Just food. How does that sound?'

'Is that it?'

'Oh. And how about tonight you sneak into the guard's office and take his spare set of keys.'

'Are you crazy?'

'Or I could call your, _adviser_ Mr. Alistair, over right now.'

'Don't do this Crowley. I can tell the hospital about your deal.'

'And tell them that the deal was I wouldn't tell them about you and Dr. Novak?'

Dean swallowed.

'Guard-'

'Okay! Okay. Jesus. I'll do it.'

'Good. Give me the keys at breakfast tomorrow.'

'What do you _want _with those keys? I know how to unlock those doors. It's simple if you have the right stuff.'

'There's a key that the guard owns. A _universal _key. And trust me Dean. Rooms aren't the only things the key can open.'

'What are you talking about Crowley?'

'I'm talking about this place's _wealth._'

Dean frowned.

'And don't waste your time Dean. The clock is ticking.'

Crowley smiled, walked to the exit and left the activity room.

Dean had no choice. If he didn't do what Crowley asked then Cas would be fired, Dean would be given more time in the hospital, and they would be apart from each other for who knew how long. The bell sounded and Dean lined up to have his pills given to him. He arrived at the booth, was given his container, then walked in the line of people until he came to the dining room. Dinner was lasagna. Again. Before he ate he swallowed his pills like everybody else and drank the water from his glass. He hated taking the medication. He didn't like the taste the pills left in his mouth. He looked over at the other table to see Crowley staring at him.

'God I hate him.' He thought. He controlled his anger though. He had to. Dean smiled then continued to eat.

* * *

It was past midnight. Almost three hours since lights were turned off. Dean lay in bed without any sign of fatigue. He was wide awake. If Cas was there he would be able to use his key to unlock Dean's room. However, Dean had to use the wire from his lamp. The door unlocked and he opened it slightly. There were two guards at the end of the hallway talking. He opened it further and waited for the security camera to turn to the other side of the hallway. Once it turned, Dean slipped out and slowly moved up the hallway, trying to keep his body against the wall. The camera began to turn to his side of the hallway again. He moved quickly and tried to stay in the darkness. One of the guards began to turn towards the hallway. Dean found the corner and went around it, then he collapsed onto the ground. He was safe. Of course, he had to avoid being seen out the window by the guard in his office, but he was safe. He crouched lower to the ground and like a cat crawled along the wall until he came to the office.

Dean opened the door and went inside without making a noise. The guard, who was facing the window, was listening to music through his headphones and reading from a magazine. He occasionally looked up to the screens above him. The keys were on the desk. Dean reached for the keys but he couldn't take them without his hand being seen. He was sweating down the sides of his face. He held his breath in and took the set of keys quickly. They made a jingling noise, but luckily the guard couldn't hear it. Dean shuffled backwards, opened the door and slipped out, then he closed it slowly. He gasped for air and wiped the sweat from his forehead. He put the keys down his pants and went back to the hallway with his room. He put his head around the corner and saw a guard walking back and forth. The camera turned and the guard walked the opposite way. Dean quickly crawled over to his door and quietly opened it. The guard was coming to the end of the hallway. Dean fell back into his room and shut the door.

Dean was still shaking an hour after he took the keys. He had to put his hand under his pillow every minute to check if the keys were still there. He felt so guilty, but at the same time relieved that he would still be together with Cas. He didn't want to let anything come between them.

* * *

'Mr. Luca.'

'Nick.'

'_Nick,_ a patient just came to me.'

'And?'

'He told me that the patient I supervise is having a relationship with his doctor.'

Nick looked up.

'Who told you this?'

'A patient who refers to himself as Crowley.'

'Crowley? Hmm. And who is your patient?'

'Dean Winchester.'

Nicholas nodded.

'Mmm. He's been here for two months yes?'

Mr. Alistair nodded.

'And who is his doctor?'

'Castiel Novak.'

'The new one?'

'Yes.'

'So is it true?'

'I have asked the guards, and they _have _seen Mr. Novak leave Dean's room before.'

'How did we not _know _this?'

'They were keeping it a secret Sir.'

'Bring in Mr. Crowley. I want to talk to him.'

'Well, that's not _all_ Sir. Crowley also told me that Winchester was the one who stole the keys from Building A's office.'

'So _he _was the patient.'

'I'll bring in Mr. Crowley.'

A few minutes later, Crowley entered Mr. Luca's office and sat in the chair opposite him.

'So Mr. Crowley. Is what you told Mr. Alistair true?'

'Yes. Every word of it. I've heard them several times talking to each other about- ahem.'

'And Dean took the set of keys from the security office?'

'When he found out I knew about what he had with his doctor, he wanted to do whatever he could to satisfy me. The boy followed me around, begging me to not say anything about it. He wanted to give me things. He promised he would give me his medication, his food, the keys. I told him that I didn't want to make a deal with him- but of course, he went ahead and took the keys. This morning, when I remembered he told me he would give me the keys at breakfast, I knew I had to tell someone about it all.'

Nicholas nodded.

'Thank you Crowley. I appreciate you telling us this. You may leave now.'

Crowley smiled then left the room. Mr. Alistair came back into the office.

'Have the guards put Mr. Winchester in solitary over in Building C. When Mr. Novak arrives, send him here so I can talk to him.'

Mr. Alistair nodded. The rooms in Building C were for patients who weren't cooperating. They were half the size, the patient had to have an hour extra of therapy and they weren't allowed to go to an activity room. Castiel would lose his job. Dean would become worse. Bad things were about to come for the two.


	9. Isolated

Castiel's phone vibrated beneath his pillow. He groaned, slowly put his hand under and pulled out his phone. Its light was making Cas's retinas hurt so he squinted one eye and quickly answered it.

'Hello this is Castiel.'

His squinting eyes opened.

'Is something wrong with Dean? Is he okay?... oh thank god... you- why do you need me?... well yes I'll be there soon... Okay. I'll- I'll be there as soon as possible.'

Cas felt uneasy about going to the centre. Something wasn't right. Everything _sounded _okay, but something was going on.

* * *

Cas entered the building and went to the front office. The receptionist told him that Mr. Luca was expecting him. He swallowed and his palms became sweaty.

'Sure.'

He went up the long staircase leading to his office and came to the hallway with several other offices. At the end was a door with the name 'Nicholas Luca.' That was it. He cautiously walked up the hall and came to the door, then knocked.

'Come in.'

Cas went into the office and sat down opposite Mr. Luca.

'Mr. Novak.'

Castiel's hands were shaking.

'Yes Mr. Luca.'

'Call me Nick.'

'Uh, okay.' He nodded.

'A patient has informed me of your relationship with Dean Winchester, and I have no choice but to fire you.'

Castiel's heart fell into his stomach.

'No.'

'I've heard you have slept with Mr. Winchester at night in his cell.'

'Why does it matter?'

Castiel hadn't felt that angry since Dean acted like an asshole to him. He stood up and Mr. Luca did the same whilst he kept his hands on the desk.

'We can't accept this here! I expect you to leave the hospital immediately or else I'll have to call the guards.'

'Listen to me. Dean and I share a profound bond. You can't _do _this. You _don't _understand. He _listens _to me and if-

'Mr. Novak! You have been together with your _patient. _Do you really think that has had a good effect on Dean? _Forcing _him into homosexuality?'

'How DARE you! He was not FORCED! If you break us apart then it will psychologically _effect _him!' He shouted. His face was turning red.

'Why do you THINK he is here?'

'If you let me go then Dean will never get over his illness. You've seen my reports! His condition has improved since we started loving each other!'

'Did you hear what I said? I will call the guards!'

Cas shut his mouth and breathed loudly through his nose.

'You may _think _you've helped Dean but you're just giving him the feelings that he felt before he _killed _those people.'

'Yes! Anger! That's what he felt! And if you do this then he'll be angrier than he was that _day_!'

Mr. Luca picked up the phone. Cas turned and ran out the door. He sprinted down the hallway and quickly went down the staircase. He had to find Dean. It was still breakfast time.

'Mr. Alistair?... yes it's him. Go the dining room, bring the guards.'

* * *

Where was Crowley? Dean had sat in front of a stack of pancakes for 10 minutes. And Crowley hadn't turned up to take the keys that Dean stole just to keep him quiet about Cas. Dean couldn't bear waiting when there was food in front of him.

'Come _on _Crowley.'

Dean put his fork in the maple syrup then took it out and licked it. How much longer did he have to wait? Unless- no. Crowley wouldn't do that to him. He wouldn't have told Mr. Alistair. He looked up, and what do you know, Mr. Alistair was pulling out a seat and sitting across from Dean.

'Good morning Dean.' He smiled, Dean didn't like it though.

'Hello Mr. Alistair.' He frowned and looked down at his plate.

'You're not eating?'

'I was waiting for them to cool down.' He pointed to his plate.

'Dean, I'm going to have to take you into solitary.'

'What? Why?' Dean stood up and pushed his chair back. It made a screeching noise.

'I think you know why Dean.'

'You mean about Cas? About Cas?'

'Yes Dean.'

Dean had to stop himself from crying.

'You can't do this. Are you- are you going to _fire_ him?'

'Dean, just calm down and come with me.'

'No!'

Dean turned and ran towards the kitchen.

'Quick, go after him!' Mr. Alistair shouted to the guards. They went into the kitchen to find Dean.

Dean hid behind the counter with a large knife in hand. He could hear the guards coming towards him. When they saw him crouched down there, they went towards him to give him a syringe full of sedative. Dean stood up and held out the knife with the blade pointing at them.

'Back off!' Dean jumped over the counter and ran out of the kitchen. There were more guards.

'Fucking demons!' He shouted. He was willing to throw the knife at one of them. He could see someone coming up behind him. He quickly turned. It was Cas.

'Cas!'

'Dean!'

They hugged each other.

'They're trying to get me Cas. They're trying to get me.'

'I know Dean I-' Cas's eyes were watering. 'It's all my fault.'

'No Cas- it's mine. I should never have done that deal. I'm sorry.' Tears went down his cheek.

'We'll be together Dean. I- Dean!'

Two guards came up behind Dean and put their arms around his waist and legs so he couldn't move. Dean kept trying to twist around and move his arms but he couldn't.

'Cas!'

Castiel held onto the guard's hands on Dean's legs and tried to pull them off.

'Cas...' They injected the sedative into him. Cas was crying.

'I'm sorry Dean! I'm sorry!' He watched as Dean collapsed to the ground because of the drug.

'You bastards! You bastards!'

They took Dean away. Cas knelt to the ground and put his face into his hands.

'I'm sorry...' He sobbed.

After that Dean wouldn't see Cas for a long time.

* * *

Castiel lay in bed, staring up at the ceiling. Another morning. He didn't want to have a shower that day. Nor did he want to have a shower the next day, or the day after that, or the day after that. He heard his alarm go off. He decided he wouldn't press stop. There was the high note playing, then Sinead singing 'It's been 7 hours and 15 days.' He sighed and began to lip sync to the song. In the past week, Cas had listened to Sinead O'Connor's version of Nothing Compares 2 U 512 times. No matter how many times he listened to the song, it would always make him think of Dean. Once the song finished, his phone began to ring. His ringtone was the same song. He didn't answer the phone. He just listened to the ringtone.

On the floor of Cas's bedroom were five empty bottles of alcohol, three chocolate block wrappers, tissues, half an apple pie wrapped in tin foil and a towel covering Cas's vomit. There were also DVDs- Before Sunrise, The Notebook and Breakfast at Tiffany's. Dean had watched each one three times since he last saw Dean. He kept telling himself that he was being stupid and that what he had with Dean wasn't meant to last, but he would just end up breaking down and thinking about him. No one had ever made Cas feel that happy. When he thought about his future, he imagined Dean being in it. He closed his eyes and fell back to sleep.

Gabriel knocked on the door three times.

'Cas? It's me Gabe.'

Castiel woke up and could hear someone at the door.

'Cas? Open the door.'

'_You _open the door!' He shouted.

Gabriel lifted up the mat. The key wasn't there.

'Cas! Open the door!'

Cas rolled out of the bed and fell onto the floor. He groaned.

'There's a key under the door!'

Gabriel bent down and could see a silver key on the floor in Cas's apartment. He put his fingers under the gap and slid the key out.

Gabriel entered the apartment and saw Cas lying on his bedroom floor.

'Cas! Are you okay?'

He lifted him up and lay him down on his bed. Cas was a mess. His hair was dry-looking and messy, he had a beard and his clothes had stains on them.

'Look at you Cas!'

When he opened his eyes, Castiel saw a very concerned Gabriel.

'Hi Gabe.'

'You need a shower.'

He turned the shower on and helped Cas undress himself.

'Come on Cas.' He pushed him into the shower.

'No! No-' Gabriel had to hold Cas under the water.

'No Gabriel! Stop it! Stop it!' Cas began to cry. 'Stop it...'

Cas stopped moving around and leaned against the shower wall.

* * *

Castiel walked into the living room with a towel wrapped around his head. He had shaved his beard off.

'Cas, put some clothes on.'

He said nothing.

'Put some clothes on and come and tell me what happened.'

Cas nodded and went into his bedroom.

'When did I call you?' Cas asked.

'You called me and you were crying. Remember?'

Cas nodded.

'So tell me what _exactly _happened.'

He sighed before he talked.

'I tried to convince him. He wouldn't listen to me. He didn't want me with Dean. I had to _watch _Dean be taken away.'

'I'm sorry Cas.'

'I just wish he was with me.' Mid sentence, Cas started crying. Gabriel sat down with him and put his head into his chest.

'It's okay Cas. I'm here for you.'

* * *

Dean stood in the shower letting the water run down his face. The nightmare he had was the worst he'd had that week. It involved Cas. In the dream, Cas was crying, not Jo. Dean killed Cas. He was crying when he woke up, and there was no one he could trust to talk about it. After he changed into a new set of clothes he went to his therapy room and waited for his doctor to come.

'Wasting my goddamn time.'

Zachary entered the room holding a large notepad and a pen.

'Hello Dean.'

Dean nodded.

'I hope you cooperate today Dean.'

Dean looked up at him with an angry expression.

'Don't be like _that _Dean. I just want you to answer some questions.'

'Yeah? What?'

'Have you ever experimented with drugs?'

Dean squinted and screwed up his face.

'Pff! No!'

Everything Zachary did annoyed Dean.

'I just want you to answer some questions Dean.'

'I'm going to my cell.'

He went to the door, turned to Zachary and spat at the ground.

'Fucking demon!'

The pillow was wet with Dean's tears. He missed Cas. He missed him so, so much. Dean punched the pillow.

'Fuck!'

He looked at his hands. They were shaking. He began to sob again. He picked his pillow up and threw it at the security camera watching him.

'Fuck you!'

One week of what Dean had been through was worst than his first month at the institution. He didn't give a shit about the TV. He didn't give a shit about the spacious room. He just wanted Cas back. Whether he would be a boyfriend or a doctor, Dean just wanted to be with him again.

* * *

Cas held a cup of coffee in his hand. Gabriel had made it for him.

'Drink it. You need it.'

Cas sighed.

'You didn't have to come over.'

'I called you three times. You didn't pick up. So, I took leave. Said it was a family emergency.'

'But it's-'

'It _is _Cas. I was worrying about you. I had to come here.'

'If I don't answer my phone it doesn't mean there's something wrong.'

'But there is something wrong. When I saw you lying on the floor I thought you were _unconscious._'

Cas lifted the cup to his mouth and took a sip. His face screwed up.

'Jesus Gabe! How much sugar did you put in that?'

'I put in what I have!'

'How many teaspoons is _that_?'

'A few.'

'A few!?'

Gabriel sighed.

'Just give it to me!'

Gabriel took it from him and drank it.

'Cas.'

'What?'

'You need to get Dean back.'

'How am I supposed to _do _that? I'm not even allowed to enter that building anymore! I have no chance Gabriel.' Cas sighed. 'I'm not going to see him again. And even if I _do _aim to see him again, it's going to feel like forever before I do.'

'Cas! You just have to stand up for yourself!'

Gabriel stood up and thrust his fist into the air.

'You can't just sit here! You have to _do _something Cas! And I'm going to help you whether you like it or not! Because you were _happy _when you were with Dean! Well... you sounded happy on the phone... but anyway- you still love him! And I'm willing to bet that he loves you too!'

'Gabe- I can't.'

'CAN'T OR WON'T!?'

Cas sighed then laughed.

'Okay. I- I do love Dean. I need him. He needs me.'

Gabriel grinned.

'That's the spirit! Cas! We need Dean's parents!'

'Well they're uh- maybe we could get help from Bobby.'

'Bobby?'

'Yes.' Cas smiled.

'Okay!'

'I mean, if we have Dean's guardian with us, maybe he can help us convince them what Dean needs. If we just give them as much evidence as possible, and of course let Dean have a say, we could cut his time. Or we could even get him out of that place.'

Maybe their plan would work. Maybe he really could get Dean back.

For the first time in a week Castiel had a proper meal. Gabriel stayed at his apartment and cooked him his favourite pasta dish.

'Thanks Gabe. Thanks for helping me.'

'You're my brother Cas. I love you. And I'm not going to let you lose him. If you think Dean's the one, then I'm going to do whatever it takes to put you two together again.'

Cas smiled.

'There's ice cream in the freezer.'

Gabriel nodded.

'Thanks.'


	10. Knight in Shining Trench Coat

Bobby tipped up his trucker's hat and raised his eyebrows when he heard a knock at the door. People would rarely visit the house, so it was surprising that someone wanted to see him. He went to the front door, opened it, and standing there was Dean's doctor with a stranger. He frowned.

'Castiel?'

'Hello Bobby.' Cas nodded. 'Could I talk to you about Dean?'

Bobby's throat tightened and he tried his best to say something.

'Is Dean okay?'

'I-' Cas knew that Dean wasn't okay where he was. He had heard Dean talk about how he felt in that first month. Dean hated it. The only reason he settled into the place was because of his new doctor. Cas had difficulty looking into Bobby's eyes. He couldn't say Dean was okay.

'Can I just talk to you?'

'Sure. Come on in.' Bobby scratched his arm then held the door open so Cas and Gabriel could walked through. He led them into the living room and began to pile up the pieces of paper spread out on the floor.

'Sorry about the mess.'

'It's fine.' Gabriel said. Cas turned to Gabriel and gave him a threatening look.

'How'd you find me anyway?'

'Dean talked about the repair shop a lot. I searched it and found the address.'

'I didn't know he talked about me or the shop... so.' Bobby sat on the edge of his desk. 'What can I do you for?'

'Last week I was, fired. I can't see Dean there again.'

Bobby screwed up his face.

'What do you mean? Are you saying that they found out about you and Dean?'

Cas nodded.

'I knew that place was no good for him... and they gave him a new doctor?'

'Yes... and they have probably isolated him from other patients.'

Bobby shook his head.

'That poor boy.'

'The reason why I'm here is because I-' As Cas turned to Gabriel again, he saw that he was touching Bobby's books.

'Gabriel.'

He turned and saw Cas giving him his angry squint.

'Sorry, I was just looking.' He crossed his arms.

Cas sighed.

'I want to try to make a deal with them.'

'A deal? For you to treat him again?'

'If we can convince them, then maybe they will move Dean to the place better for him and I'll be his doctor again.'

Bobby frowned.

'Sorry son, but if that boy's been moved then I don't think they'll take your advice.'

'But Dean _needs _me.'

'I'm not saying he doesn't love you Cas, but are you sure that's what's best for Dean?'

Cas stared into the distance and considered what Bobby told him. Cas turned to Gabriel.

'What if he is better _without_ me?'

Gabriel frowned.

'Cas-' Bobby said. 'I'll go with you to the centre. But I'm _sorry _if they can't help you out. He's there for one purpose. And believe me, I want to help him if he's in hell. I just want to see him come out of that place okay.'

'I understand.'

'So are you just gonna stand there? Dean could be praying for us to help him as we speak.'

Dean missed listening to music. He wanted to wake up, put his headphones on and tap his foot to the drum beat. It would have made his cell seem less cold and dark. Thinking of Robert Plant reminded him of the good old days when he and Sam would go on their hunting trips. Dean always played the music he wanted. Sometimes Sammy would complain, sometimes he wouldn't. Music always brought back memories to Dean. He didn't realise that Zachary was knocking on his door until it opened.

'Dean.'

Dean looked up and huffed.

'Yes, I'm coming.'

Zachary smiled and closed the door. He walked down the hallway and entered the therapy room. He really was growing tired of his patient. Everyday, Dean would give him the same expression and wouldn't fully answer his questions. He wished he could just be given his money and leave the place instead of having to stick around with that asshole. Dean's attitude convinced him that he was an ex-junkie and that was what drove him to kill the people. Looking over the reports written by Dr. Novak he sounded like a completely different person. In person he was just angry and rude.

* * *

There was a sense of awkwardness as Bobby drove the Impala. Gabriel was eating a chocolate bar that neither Cas nor Bobby knew where it had come from. After two hours of driving Bobby spoke up.

'What would Dean be doing right now?'

Cas squinted.

'He would probably be with his new doctor. Otherwise he could be in his room.'

'I just hope he's okay.'

'So do I.'

Cas watched the pine trees move past the window. He felt sleepy after the drive to Bobby's house. Gabriel insisted that they went there to speak to him face to face, despite the long drive. Cas's eyes became heavy. He quickly opened them and straightened his back again.

'Get some sleep Cas, you look tired.' Bobby said to him.

'No- I can stay awake.'

'Get some sleep I said.'

Cas decided he would listen to Bobby and he rested his head back in his chair. The world around him faded away and he fell asleep.

* * *

Dean felt the creases in his blue coloured sheets then lifted them up and wrapped them around him. He collapsed back onto the hard mattress and buried his face in his pillow. He didn't want_ anyone _to disturb him. He just wanted sleep. He didn't care if he had another nightmare. His head was throbbing, his limbs were weak and sleep was the only thing apart from Cas that he wanted. Slowly he closed his eyes. But after three seconds he was startled by a loud noise. His door had been slammed open.

'Dean?'

Dean punched his mattress and sat up in his bed. It was Mr. Alistair.

'What do _you_ want?' He asked, letting the sheets around him fall.

'Mr. Luca would like to see you.'

Dean groaned.

'Yeah? What the fuck does he want?'

Nick moved past Mr. Alistair and entered the room.

'Well.' Dean said with a sarcastic tone. 'Speak of the devil.'

Satan sat on the edge of Dean's bed.

'Hello Dean.'

Dean huffed and squinted his eyes.

'Zachary has told me that you haven't been cooperating with him.'

'And?' Dean was ready to throw a hard fist at the guy.

'I just wanted to ask you what is making you upset.'

'Upset?' Dean's voice was deep and rough. 'I'm not upset, I'm angry.'

'Why is that Dean?'

'Because you friggin' demons aren't listening to what I have to say. And you didn't listen to _Cas _either.'

'Dr. Novak won't come back here and it's for the best Dean.'

'I didn't talk about him coming _back _here! I'm talking about what I want! You said a thousand times it was for the best for me! So why the hell aren't you listening to what _I _think is the best huh?'

Nick sighed.

'Then what _is _it that you want Dean?'

'I- I don't want to live in this cell anymore. I want to be back at the other building. I want my old room back. And just let me say- obviously Zach and I aren't really working, _Nick_. So if you really want me to get out of this shit hole then I suggest you give Cas a call and request that he becomes my doctor again!'

'Dean-'

'Don't _Dean _me! Are you going to listen to me or not?'

Nick went to the door and turned to him.

'I won't do that Dean. You're being irrational.'

The door closed and Dean frowned.

'Hey!' He went to the door and slammed his fist against the window. 'Hey! Come back here! I'm not finished with you!' He continued to bang the door, but of course, no one wanted to listen to Dean's complaints.

'Goddamnit!'

He went to his barred up window and punched the glass. It shattered and pieces fell onto the floor. He pushed at the bars and tried to unscrew the bars with his fingernails, but he failed. His two largest knuckles were bleeding and the skin was peeling. For the third time that day, he collapsed to the hard ground and began to cry.

'I fucking HATE this place!' He shouted. Dean had never felt so frustrated in his life.

* * *

The Impala glistened in the sun as Bobby drove through the streets of Lawrence. He had washed it recently. In fact, he had washed it every few weeks so that it wouldn't get a build up of dirt. Dean didn't have any pets Bobby could look after whilst he was at the institution, so he cared for the Impala instead. They came to the street they were looking for and drove until they came to the large car park outside of the centre.

'Here it is.' With his left hand Bobby shook Cas and woke him up.

'We're here?'

'Yep.'

Gabriel was asleep in the back with a lollipop hanging out of mouth.

'Gabe! Wake up.'

Gabriel's eyes opened and he looked at his surroundings so he could remember where he was.

'What time is it?'

Bobby looked at his watch as he put the car in park.

'2:30.'

Gabriel yawned and put his lollipop back in his mouth.

Cas looked out the window and examined the features of the brick building. He was afraid of it. It was like a morgue. Cold, dark and full of empty shells that were people. The place didn't seem so bad when he was going inside to see Dean. But now, it was completely different. Perhaps the idea of Dean had given the place an eminence front.

'So are we gonna do this or what?' Cas realised that Bobby always had a sassy way of talking to people.

'That's probably where he is.' Cas pointed over the brick building next to the main one. There were rows of barred up windows.

'Maybe we should let him know we're here.'

Dean held a pillow case around his bleeding hand. Like a rabbit, he lifted his head and his ears turned on. He heard the beginning to a very familiar song. A song none of than 'Ramble On' by Led Zeppelin. He realised it was coming from outside. He cautiously walked over and looked through the bars. He couldn't believe it. 'Cas!' Leaning against his baby in the carpark was Cas, smiling and waving. And standing a few feet away from the car was Bobby, standing with someone sucking on a lollipop. Dean was smiling like an idiot. He was so happy. Cas was there. Bobby was there. The _Impala _was there. Cas walked over to the building and stood there, looking up at Dean's window which was a few levels up.

'Rapunzel, Rapunzel. Let down your hair.'

'I thought you'd never come back! And you brought Bobby!'

Cas grinned.

'I had to come for you Dean. I'm sorry about everything. I'm sorry I let you go.'

'You don't have to feel sorry Cas! It- It was going to happen one way or another!'

'I'm going to help you! I have to! I'm going to try to negotiate with them.'

Dean just couldn't stop smiling. Cas, his knight, was rescuing him. However, things weren't going to play out like a fairy tale. Zachary entered the room and appeared large and menacing.

'Dean! What are you doing?' He saw the bloody pillow case and the glass on the floor. 'What happened to your hand?'

Dean picked up a shard of the glass and held it out.

'Don't come near me.'

'Dean! Dean are you okay?'

Cas sprinted to the building entrance and went to the front office.

'Which-' He was still trying to catch his breath. 'Which room is Dean Winchester in?

'Uh-' The receptionist typed on her keyboard. 'Room 25.'

'25? Thanks.'

Cas sprinted out of the building, found the entrance to the building Dean was in, and continued up the stairs until he found Dean's hallway.

'Room 18... room 19... 20...' Cas heard Dean crying out. The only room with a door open was 25. When Cas stood in the doorway, he saw a man holding Dean down and preparing a fist in the air to strike down on him. Someone was about to hurt Dean. Cas clenched his hand into a fist and stood behind the man.

'Hey assbutt.' The man turned around suddenly and Cas threw a punch at him in the face. He fell to the ground and put his hands on his bleeding nose. Dean sat up and trembled before he pulled himself together again.

'Ass_butt_?'

Cas was breathing with exhilaration. He held out his hand for Dean to grab.

'Are you okay?'

Dean nodded.

'Yeah. Thanks Cas.' Dean took his hand and Cas pulled him forward into a hug.

'I've missed you Dean.'

'I've missed you too Cas.'


	11. His Old Room

Dean and Cas walked up the long hallway until they came to the staircase. Cas just needed to sit down and breathe. Dean did the same.

'Have you been making out okay?' Cas asked.

Dean nodded. Cas could tell he was lying because of his lack of eye contact.

'Really?'

Dean's brilliant green eyes met Cas's.

'I've been having nightmares. Every time I fall asleep Cas.'

Cas put his arm around Dean.

'It's okay Dean. It's okay now. I've got you.'

The door leading to the stair case opened and three guards surrounded Cas and Dean.

'Dean!' Cas didn't want it to all happen again. He didn't want to see them give Dean a sedative again.

'Let go of me!' Dean cried out. They took out the syringe and gave him the poison.

'Dean- no!' They took him away from Dean. He stopped struggling. There was nothing Cas could do but let the guards take him.

Mr. Luca's office door flew open and a guard dragged Castiel in.

'Dr. Novak.'

Cas was pushed into the chair at his desk and the guard left.

'You know why I am here Mr. Luca.'

'You're making a fool of yourself Castiel.'

Cas was furious. He wanted to throw him against the wall. The only way he could compromise with him though was to treat him with respect.

'I just wanted to negotiate.'

'Negotiate? Cas we've been through this.'

Mr. Luca went to the window where his rectangular fish tank was. They all crowded to the corner he was facing. He took out a small container of fish food from his pocket. He screwed off the yellow lid and tapped it on the edge of tank. Orange and red flakes fell into the water and his ten goldfish swam to the surface to consume it.

'Mr. Luca._ Please._ I'm going to try to not be angry with you. I just want you to understand. Dean and I-'

'-Share a profound bond I know I know.' He went back to his desk and sat down in his leather chair.

'He hasn't been doing well without me here, has he?'

'I prefer the name Nick.'

'_Nick_, Dean was happier with me. And what you're putting him through now isn't going to give that feeling back to him. I just want you to consider the fact that when _I _was around, Dean was improving. And trust me, I know. Please. How do you know that Zachary is better for him? I stopped him today just in time before he _punched _Dean! I just want what you want- Dean cured. But right now-' Cas sighed.

'I understand.'

Nick opened a draw in his desk and took out a manila folder. Inside were Dean's reports. He read over the reports Cas had written, then the reports Zachary had written.

Bobby found Nicholas Luca's office and knocked on the door. The receptionist had given him the directions there. If Cas had been taken away, he was likely to be in the chairman's office. The door opened and a tall man with slicked back blonde hair and wearing a well-tailored suit greeted him.

'You must be Dean's guardian.'

'Yes I am. Cas and I are here for one reason Mister, so you better-'

'Yes. I know. Have a seat.'

Bobby's expression changed from angry to surprised.

'Please Mr. Singer.'

Bobby did so and raised his eyebrows as he looked over to Cas.

'Obviously you are here to make, a _deal_, so Cas can treat him again.'

'That's right! And as Dean's guardian I _know _that this is what he needs.'

Cas began to talk.

'I know you may have something against him loving me and me loving him, but that's what Dean needs. That's what he needs to get him through it all.'

Nick nodded and closed the manila folder of the reports. He took a breath in and paused, then pressed a button on his office phone.

'Mr. Alistair?'

'Yes Mr. Luca?'

'Could you come up here please?'

When Mr. Alistair finally arrived, Mr. Luca left his office to talk outside with him.

'Do you think they're considering it?' Castiel asked as he looked over at the door.

'I hope so. I really do.' Bobby couldn't bear the thought of Dean being in pain everyday. He had _prayed _it would get better for him. And when he met him on visiting day, he was proud to see Dean so happy. But after seeing him behind those bars, he was willing to do anything to get him out of there.

The two entered the room again and Mr. Luca sat down at his desk again whilst Mr. Alistair stood in the corner of the room.

'We have discussed the situation and have decided to employ you as his doctor again. _And,_ we will move him back to his old room.'

Cas looked up. He no longer looked sullen.

'If Dean improves, you will continue to work here. If he ceases to improve, you will leave the centre.'

Cas and Bobby suppressed their smiles.

'And let me make things clear. You are not to stay in Dean's room unless _he_ can't leave it.'

Cas nodded. Mr. Luca dialled a number on his phone.

'Yes?'

'Move Dean Winchester to his room in Building A.'

'Yes Sir.'

Bobby and Cas shared a look to each other.

'You may leave now. Dr. Novak, you are free to visit Dean.'

'Thank you Mr. Luca.'

They quickly left the room. Cas went to the Impala with Bobby, and Gabriel was still sitting in the back seat of the car sleeping.

'Bobby- you really saved me in there. _Thank you_.'

'No Cas. Thank _you_.' Bobby looked over to the building. 'Dean's going to enjoy the rest of his time here.'

Cas nodded and smiled. Bobby took his hand and pulled him in for a hug. He patted Cas's back.

'Hey Gabriel!' He shouted, pulling away. Gabriel's eyes fluttered open and he yawned.

'Come on Gabe.' Cas opened the door.

'What happened?'

'We saved Dean.'

'You did?'

'Yep.'

Bobby started up the Impala and rolled the window down.

'See ya' Cas. Say hi to Dean for me.'

'Bye Bobby. I hope I see you again.'

The car drove away. Cas turned to Gabriel, whose long hair was now scruffy after being rubbed against the leather seat.

'I should go too, little bro.'

'Thanks for everything Gabe.'

'You don't have to thank me. I'm here for you.' He hugged Cas, something he rarely did. 'Get in there!'

He walked up the street and waved to Castiel. Cas waved back.

* * *

Dean's head felt less fuzzy and his arms became lighter. He lifted up his hands but soft cotton stopped them. His head was on his pillow. He was in his old room. The door opened, and in walked someone with a long brown, creased, trench coat. His eyes focused and he smiled.

'Cas.'

'Hello Dean.'

'How, why am I-'

'I talked with Mr. Luca. I'm going to be your doctor again.'

'Are you serious?' Dean grinned and put his two feet out of bed.

'Yes. I am being serious.' Dean pulled Cas forward by his sleeve and they hugged each other tightly.

'Thank you Cas. Thank you.' Dean kissed him on the cheek and Cas rested his head on Dean's shoulder.

'I love you Dean.' Cas pulled away from Dean and grasped his arms. 'I really do.'

Dean nodded.

'I love you too Cas. I want to be with you forever.'

They shared a long, romantic kiss then put their arms around each other. They were together again.

* * *

_-3 Months Later-_

Cas was having a nasty trick being played on him.

'Dean..' He muttered.

Cas slowly opened the door and peered out to see if anyone was there. A cold draft blew towards him and he shivered. After all, he didn't have any clothes on. The only clothes he had were taken by Dean when he went to breakfast. He held the pillow over his front, took a deep breath in and stepped out into the hallway. Cas went across the wall and tried to hide his back.

'Dr. Novak?

His heart skipped a beat. He looked up. Mr. Alistair.

'Mr. Alistair. I- I accidentally spilt water on my clothing.'

Mr. Alistair frowned and opened his mouth.

'It went _everywhere. _Everywhere!'

'Did you need a change of clothes?'

Cas looked down at the pillow he held over his crotch.

'I think that would satisfy me.' He nodded.

After Cas dressed himself into plain black pants and a white t-shirt, he went into the bathroom to find Dean.

'Dean!?'

Dean had formed his hair into a mohawk.

'Uh- Cas?'

Cas went to the cubicle Dean's voice came from and knocked on the door.

'Room service!'

Dean opened the door.

'Dean.' Cas didn't look happy. 'Explain please.'

Dean smiled and his dimples showed.

'Get in here!' He pulled Cas towards himself.

Cas sat on the end of Dean's bed, watching him dry his hair with the soft white towel.

'I have some news for you Dean.'

Dean raised his eyebrows.

'You do?'

Cas smiled and nodded his head. Dean frowned and sat next to Cas, then wrapped his muscular arm around him.

'And it _is?_'

'Your reports from the last few months were looked over.'

'_And?_'

'You're leaving here tomorrow.'

'What?'

'You're leaving.'

Dean quietly gasped and turned Cas around to face him.

'You're _serious?_'

'I'm serious Dean.'

Dean smiled and pulled Cas towards him. Cas smiled.

'I'm leaving!' He kissed Cas.

'Are you going to keep working here?'

'Hmm.' Cas considered the question. 'If it means being with you.'

Dean grinned and hugged Cas. He was so happy for Dean. Over the last three months, Dean had shown less signs of anger problems and had began to control himself in upsetting situations. He had developed his sense of trust for people, and was in general happier. _And_, he had been in a relationship for more than two months.

'But I never asked you Dean-'

Dean put his face close to Cas's.

'Yes?' He said in a low voice.

'Do you want to move into my apartment with me?'

Dean kissed him again.

'Yes.'

Cas nuzzled Dean's nose with his.

* * *

Dean hadn't seen the outside of the brick building for a very long time. He had always wondered how it looked from the outside. That idea made him more anxious when he was still in there. He didn't know when he would see the outside again. But there he was, standing next to Cas, just looking at the windows and the iron bars. It made him shiver. But strangely, he felt safer outside than he did inside. Cas opened his car door and handed Dean the keys.

'Have you forgotten how to drive one?'

Dean chuckled.

'Never.'

Dean stepped into the car and started the engine. Cas watched him and smiled. Dean turned to him.

'What?'

'Nothing.'

Like a reflex action, Dean pressed play. Loud Led Zeppelin played.

'I put something in there for you.'

Dean's mouth opened as his smiled.

'No!'

'I thought it would be nice to listen to on the way there.'

'You're too perfect to be my boyfriend.'

* * *

They parked outside Bobby's house and went to his door.

'You knock.' Dean said.

'No you do it.'

Dean groaned and quickly knocked on the door. No one came. Cas turned the door knob and it opened.

'Hmm.'

They went inside and looked up the hallway.

'Bobby?'

'Maybe he's in the yard.'

They turned into the living room.

'SURPRISE!'

Black Mountain began to play. Standing in the living room smiling and clapping was Bobby, Adam, Gabriel, and Rufus. On a table was a large apple pie, a pile of cheeseburgers, and several bottles of opened beer.

'Oh my-!'

Cas began to clap for him. Bobby went towards Dean, put his arms around him and hugged him tightly.

'Bobby.'

'Hi Dean.'

'It's been so long.'

Rufus shook Dean's hand.

'How are you Dean?'

'I'm-' He smiled. 'I'm great.'

Dean looked at Adam and held his arms out.

'Come here!'

Adam gave him a hug and they patted each other's back.

'I'm glad you're happy Dean. It's so good to see you again.'

He pulled away.

'I haven't seen you since visiting day.'

'I know. Sorry it's been that long.'

'It's okay. I'm just so happy you wanted to welcome me back.'

'I love you Dean. You're my brother. It's what family do.'

Dean smiled and nodded.

'Hi Dean.'

Everyone's eyes shifted to the living room entrance. Dean knew whose voice it was. He turned.

'Sammy! I-' He breathed slowly, then put his hand out. Sam shook it with his then hugged Dean.

'I didn't think you would ever come back Dean.'

'I know Sam. I'm sorry.'

'You went through so much Dean!' He began to cry. So did Dean. He smiled.

'Don't do this Sammy you're making my eyes watery.'

Sam laughed and sniffed.

'I'm so happy you're here Sam.'

'I had to come. I had to.'

'You know I'm sorry Sam. You know right?'

'I know. I know.'

Dean had such an amazing day back at Sioux Falls. Cas finally met Sam and Adam. Dean finally met Gabriel. And despite his fears that they wouldn't like Cas, they _loved _him. And Bobby was so happy for Dean. Nothing made him happier than to see Dean smiling and enjoying himself. Something told him he was going to have a long and happy life with Cas.

* * *

Cas lightly tapped Dean's nose. He stirred in the bed and opened his eyes.

'Where am I?' He quietly asked.

'You're at Bobby's.'

'I am?'

Castiel put his head under the sheets.

'What are you doing?' Dean asked. He felt his underwear being pulled off.

'Oh.'

Cas touched the sides of Dean's legs lightly.

'Oh that's nice.'

He put his mouth over Dean's dick and began sucking him. He slowly moved his head back and forth. Dean had trouble speaking.

'Cas...' He moaned quietly. 'Cas!'

Cas swallowed the cum then moved back up to Dean's side.

'That was-'

'Amazing?'

Dean laughed.

'Cas I-' He sighed.

'What?'

'I never thanked you.'

'For what?'

'For helping me.' Dean took Cas's hand and kissed it. 'Thank you Cas. I really mean it.'

'Dean, I was just doing my job.'

'You did so much more than that. You took me out of _hell _Cas. You gripped me tight and raised me. Thankyou.'

Cas kissed Dean.

* * *

After buttered toast, leftover pie and coffee, Bobby took Dean and Cas out to the garage. Parked there was the Impala, reflecting the sunlight off the glass.

'My baby!' Dean ran his hand along the hood and patted the door. 'It looks like you've kept her clean.'

Bobby shrugged.

'Thought it would make you happy.'

Dean opened the door and stepped into it. The leather seat was exactly the same. He grasped the wheel and examined the tiny lines on it. Now, he was home. Cas and Bobby watched as he touched almost every part of the inside. Finally, it was time to leave. They said goodbye to Adam and Sam.

'I hope we can see you again some time Dean.' Sam said. 'I'll try and come up to Lawrence.'

'Thanks Sam. I'd appreciate that.'

Dean hugged Bobby one last time.

'Stay out of trouble boy.'

Dean laughed. Bobby took Cas's hand.

'You take care of him you hear me?'

'Trust me, I will Bobby.'

They sat in the front seats of the car, looking out at the driveway to the road back.

'Are you okay?' Cas asked.

'Yeah. I'm fine.'

'I can't wait to take you to my apartment.'

'I can't wait to go to that restaurant you like.'

Cas held Dean's hand. He was ready to go home with him. This time, he wouldn't be lonely. He would have someone in that apartment. Someone other than Gabriel. Feeling the warmness of Dean's palm made him realise that he was who he wanted to spend the rest of his life with. He couldn't wait to start living life with him. He couldn't wait to wake up to Dean's breathing. He couldn't wait to see those large green eyes everyday. He couldn't wait to just, be _loved _by Dean.

As he sat there in the driver's seat, Dean thought about the past two years and everything that had happened. He remembered all those emotions he felt in the institution. Cas bringing him pie everyday. Zachary almost punching him and Cas saving the day. Dean loved Cas more than anyone he had ever met.

Dean turned up the music and started the engine. A small smirk appeared on his face. He had his old life back. It was better this time though. This time he was in love. And Cas- Cas felt exactly the same way.

'Let's go.'

Thanks to everyone for following and reading the story!

In the future I'll write more fics.

~ BunnyGum


End file.
